Legal Drug Fan Corner!
by Yumi Kei
Summary: Your fan questions answered by the cast of Legal Drug! With an occasional unrelated drabble here and there. Please don't judge this fic by the first couple chapters, writing and content gets better as the chapters progress, thanks! :D (lots of Kaza/Rikuo)
1. Introduction!

Just a little something random i decided to do. Here's the plan, when you review (or PM me) ask any of the Legal Drug cast a question (preferably Rikuo or Kazahaya). It can be anything, literally, anything. This is just for laughs, and the amusement of others.

I'm only doing quotations, (I think YOU should be able to tell who's talking, its always gunna be one after the other.) no descriptions (unless it really necessary.) So, to kick things off, here is a random moment between Rikuo and Kazahaya before the interview questions start.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kazahaya?"

"Hm?"

"Did you know we have fans?"

"... _We_?"

"Yes..._We_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Have you ever heard of fanfiction?"

"No!"

"Aw! Your so cute Kaza-chan!"

"Dammit! Don't you even start with me!"

"Start what?"

"Get your hands off me!"

"I'm just petting you."

"I am not a pet!"

"Well you certainly are a animal."

"What are you talking about?!!"

"Especially in bed."

Uh, ah! We- Bastard! I've never been to bed with you! Nor do i ever want to!"

"What a lie."

"I HATE YOU!!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Ah! Rikuo, let go of me."

"The blush on your cheek is very appealing."

"I said let me go!"

"Here, let me quote some lemon fanfic's"

"What the- A lemon?!"

"'Rikuo's mouth moved up Kazahaya's er-"

"Ah! Take your hand off that!!"

"Jeez Kazahaya, your tiny."

"Pervert! I'm telling Kakei on you!"

"I don't think he'll care."

"Ah!- RAPE!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

nya ha. Kinda strange, i know. Its just a random idea. I hope it works... o.o

ask questions to the Legal Drug cast! --


	2. Saiga's black cloths and gay men

Welcome all! To the Legal Drug FAN Corner!!! MWA AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

It's time for part one of YOUR interview questions! Yesh! Haha!

I DO NOT own Legal Drug! But i can still make the characters do whatever i want. Heh heh...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Told you we have fans Kazahaya."

"Stop being such a know-it-all!"

"I am reading the first letter."

"WHY do you get to?!"

"... Well you can if you want."

"I will! Ha! In-your-face!"

"...Strange neko."

"Seethe seethe."

"Are you going to punish me Kazahaya?"

"Dammit! Will you stop touching me!"

"You know you like it Kaza chan."

"And stop calling me chan! Grrr..."

"Sexy growl..."

"Ugh! Question one! From Marchgirl!"

"... No need to yell."

"I have every need to yell! Jackass."

"Just read the question, your boring me."

"Grr... Anyway! This question is directed to Saiga."

"Somebody call me?"

"GAH!"

"Why are you here?"

"To answer MY fans question, Rikuo haha."

"Hey! Give back my letter!"

"I believe this question is for me."

"Fine! But you leave when your done!"

"Marchgirl asks, 'Why do you always wear black?'... Hm, cause it makes me look sexy!"

"Oh brother."

"Why do you, really, Saiga? You even wore a black kimono at that Tokyo Festival." (AN: found in v.2)

"Why Kaza chan? Does my private life interest you? (grin)" (AN: Line stolen from Bleach v.1)

"AS IF!!"

"But Marchgirl is the one who asked, not us."

"So calm Rikuo. Heh heh. But black really does look good on me, don' cha think so, Kazahaya?"

"...Sure."

"HUH?? What's that? I couldn't hear ya!"

"Saiga! Were just trying to be good celebrities!"

-X-10 minutes later -X-

"Your hair's a mess, Kaza chan."

"No thanks to Saiga!"

"...It looks like you just got done having sex."

"BAH! YOU WOULD KNOW!!"

"Of course I would, my sexy kitten."

"NHHH! Just ask the next question!"

"(grin) This one is from TomoyoDaidoji, It reads: 'Kazahaya, do you seriously think that Kakei is gay? and Rikuo, what are your thoughts on this?' Haha, nice."

"K-Kakei-san? G-g-ga-gay??! um, maybe? NO! I shouldn't say that about my boss!"

"Because your gay too?"

"What!? Am not!"

"Im not starting this again."

"Starting what-?!"

"Listen here, TomoyoDaidoji, I think it is obvious why Kazahaya would think this... I mean, that formality is just so fake."

"Whys that? And you should respect your elders!"

"Your in love with Kakei-san"

"WHAT??! I am not!"

"But you are gay."

"Ah! I most certainly am not!"

"Then why do you blush Kaza-chan?"

"ah, eh! Next question!!!!"

"Whatever."

"From BlackHeartX: 'Is Rikuo's mouth the-' Ulp..."

"Continue Kazahaya."

"Uh...'Is Rikuo's mouth the only part of him that tastes like... Chocolate?'"

"I believe this is for you to answer Kazahaya."

"Ah! But-but-..."

"Taste me Kazahaya."

"No wait! Fine I'll answer the question!!"

"Heh heh."

"Umm... Well... Usually its just the sweet taste of Rikuo himself, I can rub chocolate on him...or rather he wants me to, and I lick it off. His lips taste like chocolate, and sometimes he gets carried away and crams the candy in my mouth and then he-"

"Your getting me aroused."

"..."

"May I kiss you Kazahaya?"

"--No! Wait! One more question?!"

"Fine, then I'll have no mercy."

"Uh...This one comes from shiplet100. She writes: 'dear Rikuo, would you ever let Kazahaya be seme for a night?'..."

"... For a moment there, I thought you said 'semen'"

"Ah! This is a bad question!-"

"Although it is more fun when _I'm on top, _this kitty is just full of so much energy."

"Shut up Rikuo!"

"Aw, there is no need to be embarrassed my little Kazahaya chan. You do exceptionally well doing me."

"I have never 'done' you!! And i don't even know what that question means!"

"Ah, your so adorably clueless Kazahaya."

"--mmph!---Blah! Nasty Rikuo! Stay away from me- No! Ah!- STOP!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

haha once again we are left with Rikuo molesting Kaza in some way mwa hahaha! ah... i love making these boys do stuff ;D keep up the interview questions!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

PS:

for people who seriously dont know what "semen" means, look it up in a dictionary o.o


	3. sex questions

"Hello all! Welcome back to the Fan Corner!"

"What's got you in a good mood?"

"We only got two envelopes."

"You think that this is going to be done quickly?"

"Yes!"

"Then will you do the honors of opening the first letter?"

"I just hope it's not another sex question..." mumble mumble

"Whats that?"

"Right! First question comes from GraviFan1."

"Isn't that our rival yaoi manga?"

"...What?"

"Never mind, just read."

"K, She asks: 'Rikuo and Kazahaya, do you guys alternate when ?;" ...

"I don't get it really." nervous laughter.

"Shall we fill the empty space?"

"With what?"

"Pick a word."

"Ummm... Cooking?"

Rikuo rolls his eye's.

"What? We do alternate when we cook."

"Oh please, it's obvious it is another sex question."

"No! It can't be!."

Rikuo grins.

"Why do all these fans have sex on their brains??"

Rikuo is silent.

"You're not helping by being silent." 

"Oh, you want _my_ help?"

"...Yes..."

"Oh my little Kazahaya..."

"Eh?!"

"You're so innocent, it makes me want to hold you."

"You're straying off topic!" Kazahaya makes a face

"But you know nothing."

"Argh! I hate you so much!"

"Then I will open the next letter."

letters cascade out of the envelope.

Silence...

"HOLY FISH PASTE! You think she wrote enough?!"

"Shut up Kazahaya, don't be rude."

"I'll make you shut up..." mumble mumble.

"Oh please do." grin

"Gya, I don't like you."

"The following questions come from BlackHeartX-"

"These people sure have strange names."

"sigh"

"I'll answer this one, it's for me."

"Okay."

"To Kaza: 'How did you feel when you finally returned home from that all boys private school? ' Oh, it was a sad, to leave Nayuki, he really was a good friend despite his... uh, strange comments..."

"Like what?"

"Uh, but I think the school left some bad impressions on me" Kazahaya's eyes wander.

"Like what?"

"Erm..."

"What?"

"Argh, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm sure I would."

"Yeah, cause you really do like me, and don't just pick on me cause you're a sadist."

...Silence

"What?"

"Ah, nothing." smile.

"...Weirdo."

"Next question is for me: 'How heavy does the petting have to get b4 Kaza chan starts 2 purr?' Hah! I don't know, lets find out."

"Don't touch me!"

"We must appease our fans my kitten."

"Gya! I'm not your kitten... Wait, I'm not even a cat! leave me alone."

"You're just saying that cause of the people here."

"Uhhh why are you petting me?"

"Aww Kaza, you know you like it."

Kazahaya glares away from Rikuo

"Purring yet?"

"Stop that!"

"I have to make it more heavy though."

"Would you stop! We're wasting time."

"Geez Kazahaya, get off me."

"You're going to give people the wrong idea if you talk like that!"

"But, you really are straddling my torso."

Kazahaya makes a sweat drop.

"It's only love."

"Pssh, 'only'"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

to be continued in the next chapter! With the rest of BlackHeartX's questions


	4. Kakei and Saiga intro

"Welcome everybody, we'll start the introductions today, as Kazahaya and Rikuo haven't got up yet." Kakei smiles.

"Har har har! Wonder what those boys are up to!"

"And as promised, we will finish BlackHeartX's questions... with the lovely messages she sent to us."

"Whoa, I hate that."

Kakei nudges Saiga gently.

"Two questions for me." Kakei can't help but grin as he unfolds the papers. "Question one: 'What do you benefit from sending those boys on those side jobs?' well that of course, is a secret."

Saiga grins.

"But I'll give you a hint... It is for three reasons that I torture them so."

"You admit it."

"With every mission brings the boys closer together, which is connected to the third reason. The second benefit is for the boys, each task they take is connected to their personal desires... For Tsukiko, for Kei."

"Take that in for a second."

"...Yes..."

"One more."

"Mm hm, 'What do you and Saiga do while waiting for those boys to come back?'"

Saiga laughs. "Do we seriously need to tell them?"

"Maybe we should show them..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"GAH!"

"You're finally awake."

"Why must you wake me up in the most painful way?" Kazahaya proceeded to rub his red nose.

"Have you forgotten our task?"

"What? Oh yeah, answer these fan questions."

"Yes."

"... DUDE! We got even more letters in just one day!"

"We're getting popular."

Kazahaya yawns, "Well, lets get to it then."

"Haha, you sound like an English man."

Kazahaya let that one slip and decided to go with rolling his eye's.

"Just one more from BlackHeartX."

"Really? Aw, sweet, lets get this over with."

Rikuo sighed, Kazahaya stared at the letter in Rikuo's hand, he must've already read it...

"To Rikuo: 'What ever happened to that girl you liked in volume 2? '"

Kazahaya stiffened.

Rikuo glanced at Kazahaya, then looked away just as fast. Kazahaya flinched at the look in his eye's

"Something unforgivable..."

"Rikuo..."

"Ah, next question?"

"...Sure."

"...Hahaha!"

"What?"

"This question is for you."

"Dear Kazahaya, 'If you answer my question, I will give you the address to a wonderful crowbar store! Now my question is this: So whats the longest you've ever had sex with Rikuo?'"

"Told ya."

Kazahaya flushed. "But I've never had sex with you!"

Rikuo grins hugely.

"And why would I want to go to a crowbar store?"

Rikuo shrugs.

"... So I can't answer this one."

"Oh please Kazahaya, perhaps not in real life, but perhaps in your head."

"..What?"

"You enjoy lewd thoughts about us, don't deny it."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LEWD!"

"I didn't..." Rikuo grinned devilishly.

"Ugh! You infuriate me so much!"

"May I take a peek inside your mind?"

"No!" "...Please?"

"...No..." Defense failing.

"Why not? You get to see my thoughts, I can't see your's? That hardly seems fair."

"Life isn't fair." Kazahaya wavered.

"No it's not..."

"...You're agreeing with me?"

"For now." He smirked at Kazahaya.

"Pssh."

"Next question is for me: 'Rikuo, how badly would you pummel someone if they rapped Kazahaya? And how much fun would you have doing so?' also from Shipet100"

"Well... that's unique..."

"Hmmm..."

"Geez, do you really have to think about that!?"

"Haha, of course I would feel pretty pissed if someone _else_ rapped poor, pathetic Kazahaya."

"What?! Why you-"

"And of course I would enjoy beating up the culprit, very much so."

"You're so cruel to me!" Kazahaya sniffed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Until next time!

Dude!

Thanks to BlackHeartX, with that Tsukiko question, that really had me thinking! Now i've started a fanfiction about what happened, and how they were connected... what do you guys think?

One more thing, yes, i do love your reviews (they make me so happy) but could you please PM me the questions, if you don't mind? Oh yeah, about the last question... well, of course Rikuo really does care about Kazahaya, but he keeps it to himself... see? I do try to keep them in character lol


	5. Illegal Drug

_Revenge is mine!_

Kazahaya proceeded to sneak up on Rikuo, one of his gigantic shoes dangling from Kazahaya's fingers by the laces. He grinned, but dared not let a giggle escape, he was holding the shoe just above Rikuo's chest.

And let it drop.

Kazahaya ducked down, letting himself giggle out loud now, but heard nothing more than his own voice. He clamped his hands over his mouth, and slowly, quietly lifted his head to see Rikuo... Still sleeping, the shoe sitting on his chest, which was evenly moving up and down.

_Grrr..._ Kazahaya quietly ran to find something else to drop on Rikuo.

A spatula.

A sac of cookies.

The hanging clock.

By now Kazahaya was throwing random objects at the still form, and was about to heave a heavy flour bag across the room, when he heard Rikuo's angry voice erupt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

_Uh oh._ Kazahaya heard the clatter of things he'd thrown at Rikuo fall to the hard wood floor, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, who cussed when he must've stepped on something sharp.

"Kazahaya." It was a confirmation and a calling at the same time, layered with ice.

Kazahaya knelt down in the small kitchen, hoping not to be seen by the angry beast in the darkness. He heard his hands fumble around until he found the lamp switch. "Kazahaya, get in here."

_Yeah right._

"KAZAHAYA! Get your skinny ass in here now!"

Kazahaya stumbled out of the kitchen in his rush to stand at the foot of Rikuo's bed. Rikuo starred at him before asking, "Care to explain?" He extended his hand around the mess, now at his feet.

"Ha ha..." Kazahaya laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. _The truth or a lie? _Quickly Kazahaya thought to himself, and decided that perhaps the truth was better, at this time. "I just get irritated when you wake me up rudely... if it being flicked on the nose, or dropping heavy things on me.. I just wanted revenge!" He whined the last part like a little kid.

"Well, now you've got it." He still sounded angry "now, clean this chaos up." He pushed a few more things, left on the bed, onto the floor, this made Kazahaya seethe. "You're the one who should clean it up! It was _my_ revenge after all." Kazahaya stomped next to Rikuo, picked up a pile of stuff, and dropped it on Rikuo.

"Dammit! Will you stop that?!"

"No!" He bent down to get another handful. Rikuo growled, sitting up all the way and grabbing Kazahaya by the collar of his shirt, who squeaked at the quick movement. Their noses almost touched.

"If you don't cut this crap, I'm going to make you cry... harder than you usually do." He added with an evil smirk.

"You can't make me cry, it's four in the morning, besides you're probably just sleep talking."

Rikou glanced down, still smirking "I'll prove to you I'm awake."

Then he kissed Kazahaya.

"Mmph!" He tried to pull away, but Rikuo's hand was already at the back of his head, pushing his mouth against his own.

"Lllhmo!"

Rikuo managed not to laugh, as he used his free hand to lock Kazahaya's wrists together, for they had tried to push on Rikuo's chest, trying to get away from him. Instead, Rikuo used Kazhaya's trapped hands to pull him over his body, Rikuo carefully lowering his body back onto the bed.

"Nnn!" Kazahaya kicked.

Rikuo got irritated, stopping the kiss for a second to catch some air before going back in at a different angel.

"It's not like you haven't done this to me before." He said in that second. Kazahaya bit Rikuo's lower lip.

"Argh!" Rikuo released his hand from Kazahaya's head to touch his lips.

"Plah!" Kazahaya stuck his tongue out, still on top of Rikuo. "I wish you could warn me before you kiss me! Freak."

"I don't know what to make of that bite." He responded calmly, tasting blood.

"Take it as this: if you're going to kiss me, the mood has to be right." He managed to get his hands free, and push himself up.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He smiled.

"Eh..." Kazahaya felt a tiny blush emerging, probably not noticeable yet.

Rikuo found it hard to sit up, since Kazahaya was sitting on his torso, so he gently stroked Kazahaya's thigh, up and to his knee. Kazahaya squirmed, and took Rikuo's hand to have him stop.

"Is the mood right now?"

"Um..." Kazahaya felt the blush hurt his cheeks, clearly visible.

"Good." Rikuo was able to sit up now, since Kazahaya flinched, and take his dark hand under Kazahaya's chin.

"Now..." he leaned in, ever so slowly, as Kazahaya tried to keep whatever dignity he had left to keep his eye's open.

"clean this mess." Rikuo finished.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No, i'm not proud of it either, but I think I was testing my romantic side... it really frustrates me that i cant write a good love story ;;

right, this was totally random... maybe i'll do it again haha

i'll start the questions again though, promise. Oh, and thank you all for sending in questions and reviewing, it really is nice


	6. Waking up, sunglases, opinions

"I am alone... In a closet... By myself."

Silence

"With a fan letter!" Kazahaya 'squees' without knowing it

"Kay! My question, for me, is from StalkingAShadow: 'If you had a choice, how would you want Rikuo to wake you up?'"

Hmmm

"Okay, but as long as you don't write back to Rikuo, telling I said this, I suppose I can answer truthfully."

Kazahaya inhales.

"He is a big, icky jerk. An I hate the way he torments me, just hate it! Doom upon his life and his children!"

getting off-topic ramble...

"If possible Rikuo could wake me up, or just let me wake up myself, I would like it to be... eh, more gentle. Yes, that's the word I want. Treat me with respect Rikuo Himura, I give you far more than you deserve! And if he insists on surprise attacking me from sleep... let it be in a way that I wont want to get out of bed for..."

Blush

"Um... this is just between you and me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"'Rikuo, how good is Kazahaya's cooking?' from StalkingAShadow."

Rikuo inhales.

"It sucks, end of story."

His eye's wonder.

"Same fan: 'What's your opinion on sunglasses?' huh, I don't have an opinion, really. But if you mean the type Saiga wears, the sunglasses that only blind people should wear, then my opinion would be to take the darn things off, you dont need to wear those things indoors. But, it's not my place to say, whatever."

Rikuo's eye's wonder again.

"Where the heck is the brat anyway?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Later...-

Kazahaya looked over Rikuo's shoulder, reading the last letter from the mailbox today with him.

_From Sakura-zee, This is for Kazahaya, but Rikuo, u can answer too. Who do u think is weirder, Kakei or Saiga?_

"Kakei." Rikuo replied in monotone.

"Saiga" Kazahaya grumbled at the same time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thats all I got for now ladies and gents.

Can you tell? I'm switching up the style of it all, i like it better.

Thanks for the thoughtful questions, they're very good :)


	7. Music

"_Now you feel  
So Alive  
I've watched you change  
I took you home  
Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed  
I watched a change"  
_

"..."

"_In you  
It's like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel  
So alive  
I've watched you change  
It's like you never  
Had wings ahhh ahh ahhh"_

"What on earth are you listening to?" Kazahaya turned the computer speakers down.

"It's called 'Change in the House of Flies' by an American Rock band, Deaftones." Rikuo stopped the song.

"Why are you listening to it?"

Rikuo shrugs "Just wondering it if was a good song to make love to."

Kazahaya makes a face as if he's eaten a lemon.

"Or more accurately put, 'is it a good song to listen to while having sex?'" Rikuo pushed himself away from the desk..

"... Is this another fan question?" Kazahaya hadn't moved from his position next to the modem.

"Of course." Rikuo grins "Though, I don't think I would be listening to the music if I did have it playing while having sex."

"Gya." Kazahaya stuck his tongue out.

"Too bad though." Rikuo got up to move on the edge of his bed. "This song, in particular, I couldn't imagine making love along to."

Kazahaya raises an eyebrow.

"It's not my style."

"You creep me out."

"Darksouled Saiyanphoenix also wants to know what our favorite music is."

"Have you read all the questions without me?" Kazahaya sounded annoyed. He crossed his arms.

"I have." Rikuo grinned evilly. "There is one for you, that I will be waiting an answer for."

Kazahaya grumbles.

"So, what is your favorite music Kazahaya?" Rikuo paused wait, let me guess. Ashley Tisdale?"

"Who's that?" Kazahaya rolled his eye's "I've actually been getting into YUI, she has a really nice voice. BoA too, and Arashi-"

"How like you to listen to a boy band."

Glare.

"Haha."

"I bet your list isn't any better than mine."

"Placebo." Rikuo admitted quickly.

"Who?"

"They're an alternative rock band, from England."

"How like you to like foreign stuff." Kazahaya held his hands behind his back, walking to sit across from Rikuo. "Do you like any Japanese stuff?"

"Some, there's this new rock band, led by Koji Seto, that I'm starting to like, called TETRA-FANG."

"Ah."

"I caught you dancing in the kitchen last night."

"What?!" Kazahaya blushed.

"It reminded me of those iPod commercials. You looked really stupid."

"Oh, leave me alone!" Kazahaya turned his head.

"What were you listening to?"

"Ugh! Like I'm telling you! Peeping tom!"

"I wasn't 'peeping', I though it was kinda hot." Rikuo leaned forward, raising an eyebrow on 'hot'.

"Sheesh." Kazahaya looked into his lap. "It was Koda Kumi's new song: TABOO. I don't like her that much, but... it sounded really cool, I couldn't help myself I guess."

"You seem really ashamed of that." Rikuo laughed then, because it was true. "Koda Kumi is hot."

Kazahaya rolled his eye's "Whatever."

"Jealous?" Rikuo sat back up.

"Yeah right. Stop finding a way -" Kazahaya shut his mouth.

"...What?"

"Nothing!" Kazahaya stuck his hands in front of him, in a defensive manner.

"Oh my Kaza-chan, what were you going to say?" Rikuo grinned.

Kazahaya stuck his finger to his lip in thought. "Right! What is my question?!"

"...From Darksouled Saiyanphoenix?" A new grin appeared on Rikuo's face.

"That's the one!" Kazahaya felt safe.

"She wants to know if you would ever even consider going out with me?"

"..Nuh uh, you lie!"

"I kid you not."

"Where's the letter?"

Rikuo sighed harshly, but grabbed it from under his pillow anyway, handing it to Kazahaya.

Kazahaya glared, damn, he was right.

"I'm waiting." Rikuo smiled, he looked weird when he smiled.

"Why do I have to answer this in _front_ of you?" Kazhaya muttered, wrinkling the paper.

Rikuo grinned again "I'm sure your answer isn't weird enough that you don't have to share it with me."

"Uh, right." Kazahaya blushed slightly.

He looked up at Rikuo's waiting face.

"Uh, fine! One date, okay? I'm sure it would suck anyway." Kazahaya grumbled the last part.

"Rikuo nodded once, triumphant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

hope you all enjoyed the music special! Lol, thats what i call it. Cool questions Darksouled Saiyanphoenix, very cool, it made me look up a lot of music, made me think "what's something that Rikuo would listen to?"

i still havent gotten to Luka Mimoi's question yet (i havent forgotten it! Haha)

on a final note...

Koda Kumi is amazing, i think :)


	8. accidently walking in

"Why am I the one stuck doing the laundry?" Kazahaya lugged the basket of dirty laundry, at arms length away, towards the washing machine. Setting the basket down, Kazahaya pulled up a ball of cloths, and tossed them in the machine. Next, he pulled out a white bed sheet, yanking hard to untangle it with a shirt.

Soon, the room spun, Kazahaya fell against the nearest wall, the sheet unbreakable in his unconscious grip. It was fuzzy at first, as all his visions start off as, but quickly cleared up, and Kazahaya almost gagged.

Well, it certainly was what it looked like. Kazahaya had a third person view, and watched, to his dismay, Saiga straddled over Kakei, who had his glasses off... as well as his cloths. Saiga had his head in Kakei's neck, Kazhaya noticed his sunglasses on the floor near the small bed.

Kazahaya gasped sharply.

_They're _doing it _on MY bed!?_

"Hey."

"Eah." Kazahaya moaned, or something that sounded like that, mixed with horror.

"Hey!" A harsh poke to Kazahaya's arm. "What are you doing?" It was Rikuo's voice.

"Get...off." Kazahaya had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Huh?" Rikuo glanced down, noticing for the first time that he had a death grip on a bed sheet.

"Geez." Rikuo groaned, and snagged the cloth out of Kazahaya's grip, who snapped back to reality the moment it left his grasp.

"..." Rikuo looked over the sheet suspiciously while Kazahaya clutched the wall, keeping his eye's open.

"Did you have a vision?"

Kazahaya permitted a peek at Rikuo, then looked back at the wall, blushing.

_Crap... did he see-_

"LIKE, HOLY CRAP! SAIGA WAS PRACTICALLY CHEWING ON KAKEI'S THROAT!!"

"...What?" Rikuo smiled in relief, then his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Gah!" Kazahaya spat his tongue out in a "Pffft" sound.

-x-x-x-x-x- **Rabby:**_Kazahaya: What would you do if you picked up an item and began  
having a vision of Kakei and Saiga making love? No way out, no closing your  
eyes (it's a vision after all), you're stuck._ -x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x- **Rabby:** Rikuo: Similar question! You walk in and Saiga and Kakei are in the middle  
of doin' the deed; you're locked in. They haven't noticed you though; do you  
hide, make yourself known (at risk of embarrassing one or both of them...) and  
ask for a key out, or do you wait it out and try to ignore it? Or something  
else? -x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Following this scenario..._

After trying the knob again, Rikuo pressed his torso to the door, as if trying to blend in with the white paint. Suddenly he quietly collapsed on all fours, crawling to hide behind Kakei's desk. _How did they not hear me walk in?_ Rikuo would growl is he wasn't afraid of being heard. They we're totally making out, of course, on the black leather sofa, of course. Rikuo rolled his eye's when he heard Saiga growl. Deciding he didn't care about any of this, he abruptly stood up.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to ruin this little moment between you two, but could you please let me out?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

lol

yeah, in this one, i decided to let them act it out, rather that just sitting there and answering

this was a short one... next chapter will be Animelover621's question and from Luka Mimoi (i've waited long enough, i'll get to your's now)


	9. Kakei and Saiga intro again and marriage

"Where did we meet?" Kakei stretched his torso above Saiga's laying form on the couch.

Saiga grinned "Did you forget?" He trailed his index finger down Kakei's cheek, brushing a few stray hairs as well.

"It's just a question." Kakei replied in his velvety soft voice he reserved only for Saiga.

"Ah yes, one of the boys fans?" Saiga tucked his hand around the back of Kakei's neck, sowly lowering him down.

"Stop." Kakei smiled.

"Why?" Saiga grinned

"Answer the question from 'Animelover621.'" Kakei lifted up to look in his eye's.

"...Wasn't it in a bar?" Saiga raised an eyebrow.

Kakei's lip twitched in confusion. "I thought it was at a hot springs."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_From Luka Mimoi,_

"_Kazu-sama, I have a question for you!"_

"She called me 'sama'." Kazahaya smiled up at Rikuo from the other side of the breakfast table. Rikuo rolled his eye's indifferently.

"'What would happen if Rikuo and you, in an alternate universe, were a...'" '_married couple, how would you feel about this?'_

Kazahaya glared at the paper.

"'Were a...' what?" Rikuo questioned, unaware of the rest.

"Ugh, why me?" Kazahaya slumped his shoulders, crumpled up the paper, and threw it at Rikuo's forehead.

He read it.

"Well, I know why she called you 'sama' now." Rikuo laughed. "Do you have an answer for this?"

_What kind of thoughts go on inside these people's heads?! _Kazahaya refused to meet Rikuo's glance. "How would _you_ feel?" Kazahaya crossed his arms.

"If I answer, will you?" Rikuo made a grin Kazahaya didn't see.

"Maybe." Kazahaya turned his head towards Rikuo.

"Heh." Rikuo pretended to think. "Well, I know what would happen, we would be married after all." He grinned slyly, Kazahaya gagged. "As for how I would feel, you would just have to find out." Rikuo crumpled up the paper again, and threw it back at Kazahaya; he didn't catch it. "Go."

Kazahaya did an irritated "Hmm." as he unfolded the note to study the question more. "Um, I would more than likely divorce you..."

Rikuo rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

"As far as how I would feel...nonchalant." Kazahaya nodded, Rikuo laughed.

"No you wouldn't... Dork."


	10. Kids

Argh, sorry for the wait, i was procrastinating with my Loveless story, which ending badly anyway... was it all in vain??!

well, anyway, i'm glad to be back on familiar territory, that is Legal Drug lol and comedy, sweet humor .

Now, allow me to "get on with it" and present another answer to a few questions from Darksouled Saiyanphoenix (where do you get a name like that? haha) one of my favorite reviewers ^.^ (nya, yes, i said it)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya sat outside the Green Drug store, nibbling on an apple and watching people pass by.

The bell on the door rang as Rikuo stepped out, standing over Kazahaya.

"Why do you always take your lunch break outside?" He asked, a sandwich in one hand, a can of pop in the other.

"I like outside." Kazahaya admitted, shrugging. Rikuo shook his head noncommittally, crossing in front of Kazahaya to sit next to him.

They ate in silence, Kazahaya humming every now and then, Rikuo chuckling softly at it.

Across the street, a mom was walking with her two kids, a small boy and girl. The boy was holding his mom's hand, hopping up and down, begging her for something while the sister looked around at all the little shops. Kazahaya noticed her first, she had dirty blond hair that was in tight, bouncy curls. She locked eye's with Kazahaya, and turned away quickly, embarrassed. Kazahaya smiled softly, giggling a little.

Rikuo looked at Kazahaya's sweet smile, then at the little girl, then back.

"What?" Rikuo asked with an evil grin.

"What, what?" Kazahaya's smile disappeared.

Rikuo inclined his head to the kids, who were following their mom, walking away.

"Nothing." Kazahaya took a last bite out of the apple.

"You were smiling." Rikuo accused him.

"What? She was cute." Kazahaya smiled again.

Rikuo's facial expression changed to look amused. "Pedophile."

Kazahaya made a disapproving sound. "Am not! Take that back. It's just the innocence of a child. It's very cute, don't deny it." Kazahaya wagged his apple core at Rikuo.

"I hate kids." Rikuo's face was unemotional.

Kazahaya gasped, "Why?"

Rikuo rolled his eye's, sitting back to face the street. "They're annoying, they smell bad, and they are always yelling." His brow narrowed.

"Sheesh." Kazahaya turned to face forward as well. "If I every marry, I would love to have kids."

Rikuo turned his head to stare at him.

"What?" Kazahaya's voice raised an octave.

"I can't picture you as a father." Rikuo ran his eye's up and down Kazahaya.

Kazahaya scoffed, "Well, I can't see you as one either. You'd probably send your kids off somewhere."

Rikuo glared at him.

"What kind of woman would marry you anyway?" Kazahaya asked sarcastically, a playful smile on his lips.

Rikuo smirked, bringing one knee up to rest his elbow on. "Probably someone like you."

Kazahaya whipped his head around to glare at Rikuo. "I'd never marry you."

"I didn't say you _would_, I said someone like you." Rikuo grinned, Kazahaya fumed, getting his fingers sticky from rolling around the apple core.

"Well," Kazahaya looked around. "I'm sure you would change your mind afterward, I mean, if the kid came from you..." Kazahaya peeked at Rikuo. "You would have to love it."

Rikuo looked dumbfounded. "You talk like you know." He raised an eyebrow.

Kazahaya shrugged, looking at the remains of the apple.

"I guess I wouldn't mind it then." Rikuo looked away again. "You know, if the child came from me."

Kazahaya smiled.

"And you know..." Rikuo glanced at Kazahaya. "If it was with someone like you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

=^.^=


	11. weird dream

This chapter is dedicated to _me or the wallpaper_'s questions. And questions from her will be italicized (although some will be re-worded for the ficclets expense, the real question is still there), any other will just be my random thoughts. Because, yes, there's a lot of questions in this one.

**Kazahaya's theme song:** _Beautiful World_ by Utada Hikaru

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And we're back! Hello, welcome to the LD Fan Corner! I'm your host, Wantanabi, and we're ready to begin!"

The Audience cheers.

"The first person we're going to hear from is Ka-kei! Would you please come out?!"

Fan boy screams are heard as Kakei takes center stage. Kakei waves like a royal, swiveling at the wrist as to not tire the whole hand.

"Well, lets just right on to the questionnaire. Here's the only question for you, from a fan, it reads '_If I ever have a first born daughter, will you marry her_?'"

Audience is silent

Kakei cocks and eyebrow.

"What a strange question." Kakei's voice is as wispy as wind.

"Has it come across before?"

"Oh, no. But I have received outright marriage proposals."

Audience is ecstatic.

"I don't blame them."

Audience "Ooohs"

Kakei chuckles nervously "Yes, well..."

"So, what is your answer?"

"Oh, you know I wouldn't leave Saiga, he takes care of me so well, I'm sorry dear fan, I don't think it would work. Although I'm sure your first born will be very lovely."

"What if you said yes to the proposal?"

"...I didn't."

"I know! Lets ask Saiga!"

Audience whoots as Saiga joins Kakei, the host is not seen anywhere.

"So, Saiga, question from the same lady, but _what would you do if your beloved Kakei left you to marry some girl you've never met?_"

Saiga's expression is unreadable behind those sunglasses.

"Do what you gotta do, eh?" Saiga shrugs, but grins. Kakei scoffs, dropping his jaw in disgust.

"Anything you wish to add to that?" Wantanabi's tone is wry, and sounds like he's auctioning off something.

"Aw Kakei, you know I'm playin'. As long as you're happy, anything goes."

Kakei smiles timidly.

Audience goes "Aww."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kazahaya! You're next!"

Audience laughs as Kazahaya enters.

"Why are they laughing?!" Kazahaya yells at nobody. The invisible host chuckles.

"Kazahaya!" Said boy jumps a foot in the air.

"'_What kind of animal is Rikuo inside his mind, do you think?_'"

"...So, what do I think, he thinks, he is?"

Audience is quiet in thought.

"Precisely."

"He probably thinks he's really something. Like a wolf or bear...lion..." Kazahaya looked off stage.

"Any animal in particular?"

"A dog." Kazahaya mumbles enough for the microphones to pick up.

"A dog... to torture the cat?"

"The cat...?" Kazahaya makes the connection as the audience explodes in laughter. "Why you-" Kazahaya looks frantically around for the invisible host.

"So, Rikuo told me something..." Wantanabi's voice calms the crowd.

"What?!" Kazahaya crossed his arms, fed up.

"I'm quoting here. '_Rikuo told me he is in love with you, and wants to have you be his m-preg partner.'_"

Audience is silent, save for a few giggles.

"..._Who_ is this person?"

"A fan."

"A Rikuo fan.?"

If anyone could see, they would notice the host shrugging. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Any thoughts you want to share?"

The Audience murmurs in approval.

Kazahaya makes a noise, and responds "I don't know what 'm-preg' is, but I'm sure Rikuo doesn't love me."

Audience begins to giggle.

"'M-preg' stand for 'male pregnancy'" The host clarifies.

The audience laughs at Kazahaya's expression.

"I don't have a uterus!" Kazahaya flails his arms.

"Okay, hypothetically." the host speaks after the laughter dies down.

"...Hypothetically?"

"If Rikuo loved you, and you were pregnant with his child."

Kazahaya looks at his small tummy. "Hypothetically?"

"Of course."

Audience is dead silent, possibly taking notes.

Kazahaya begins to feel the heat of the spotlight. Popping his knuckles and gulping, he replies in a small voice, "Rikuo and I are just friends. Sometimes the kindness he gives me is all I deserve. If he ever spoke 'I love you'..." Kazahaya blinks "It just means 'I like you', I know he cares for me, but asking for more isn't right."

Silence.

"Why not?" The host sounds sincere.

Kazahaya finds himself shrugging.

"I don't know. It's just..."

Soon the heat was too much to bear. Kazahaya brought his arms up to shade the light, but realized too late, with a shock, that he couldn't move them.

"Hey!" Kazahaya screamed, struggling against himself. "Hey!"

The stage lights dimmed, and the audience vanished. Kazahaya opened his eyes to see another pair staring down at him.

A few moments passed.

"A dream?" Kazahaya breathed.

"Yup." Rikuo replied, removing his hands from Kazahaya's arms.

Kazahaya suddenly felt terrible. He lifted a hand to his forehead, to find a damp cloth folded neatly over it.

"You were burning up." Rikuo stood, looming over Kazahaya.

"Really?" He remembered the hot stage lights.

"What were you dreaming about?" Rikuo sat on the bed.

Kazahaya tried to remember. "Something stupid." He smiled, which made Rikuo grin.

"Maybe you can tell me about it later."

"Maybe." Kazahaya agreed. Noticed an open laptop on Rikuo's bed. "More fan letters?"

"Just one, it's for me."

"'Kay." Kazahaya exhaled, snuggling down into his pillow.

Rikuo continued to stare at him, which made Kazahaya remember a part in his dream. Rikuo stood, about to flop on his own bed, when Kazahaya spoke, rather timidly.

"Rikuo,"

He turned his head.

Kazahaya's blush was hidden in his feverish cheeks.

"Do you... I mean-" Kazahaya shook his head.

"What?" Rikuo smiled.

"Do you love me?" Kazahaya's voice was soft, but not a whisper.

Rikuo's eyebrows shot up, eyes growing big. Definitely questions in those eyes, but Rikuo's mouth was shut.

Kazahaya continued to stare, feeling like the dominant one. What a switch.

"That's a pretty serious question." Rikuo almost stuttered.

Kazahaya remained silent

"All I know is that..." Rikuo walked to lower his face back in front of Kazhaya's. "You're very important to me."

Kazahaya thought he saw a hint of red on Rikuo's face, but it was hard to tell in the dark. Kazahaya wanted to avert his eyes, but it was as if Rikuo was holing him with his green eye's.

"Satisfied?" Rikuo's low voice shook Kazahaya.

He wanted to say no, but thought better of it; he felt his fever returning. "Yes." he was finally able to look down. He felt the cloth being removed from his forehead, and replaced with lips. Kazahaya closed his eye's until Rikuo pulled away.

"Go back to sleep." His voice was husky.

Kazahaya nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After re-wettning the cloth and placing it back on Kazahaya, Rikuo went to his laptop to check his mail.

_Rikuo, What exactly were you scared Kazahaya would have a vision of whilst clutching a bed sheet?*_

Rikuo sighed and looked sideways at Kazahaya's now sleeping form.

He typed.

_Not of a vision, but of an emotion. I feared he had seen that I loved him._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Rikuo's theme ****song:** _Every Me and Every You_ (_Sneaker Pimps Remix)_ by Placebo

* reference to chapter 8


	12. Illegal Drug 2

Rikuo opened his eyes just enough to see light in the room. He closed them and groaned, opening them again to look at the digital clock that read 9:30. His body ached as he rolled over to let his bare arms dangle at the side of the bed. Kazahaya's bed was vacant and silence filled the small apartment. Rikuo mustered all the will power he could to pull the blanket off him and sit up. When he yawned, his body quivered violently.

Kazahaya had kept him up half the night, arguing about something that Rikuo forgot about.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen, the cold floor hurting his bare feet. He opened the fridge door, searching the inside of the door for cheese. Seeing no cheese frustrated him enough to growl, slam the door shut, and open it again to examine more closely. There it was, right in front of him, if he had looked. The cheese sat perceptibly on the first rack, in front of the milk. This angered Rikuo to no end, as he swiped the cheese, practically threw the packet on the door, and grabbed it again after a moment had passed.

He set the cheese on the table and went back in for eggs when he heard the light tap of the apartment door shut.

"...Rikuo, are you up?" Kazahaya.

Rikuo picked up the cheese packet and stomped over to Kazahaya, who was fully dressed against his pajamas of boxers and muscle tee.

"What is this?!" Rikuo shoved the cheese in Kazahaya's face.

"Um..." Kazahaya stared at the produce. "Cheese." He looked up at Rikuo.

"Right, and where does the cheese go?"

"...In the fridge?"

"Precisely, but where in the fridge?"

Rikuo hadn't moved the cheese from Kazahaya's face. Kazahaya pushed Rikuo's arm away and answered, an edge to his voice. "Does it matter where it goes, as long as it's in there?" Kazahaya felt like rolling his eyes.

"Of course it does!" Rikuo brought his arms out, waving them like a lunatic.

"-Rikuo, I think you need to go back to bed."

"We always put the cheese on the door, the big stuff goes on the racks!"

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya grabbed Rikuo's wrists to bring them down to his sides.

"It's just cheese." Kazahaya almost giggled.

Rikuo blinked, appearing to wake up a bit.

"...Cheese?" Rikuo opened his mouth.

"Yes." Kazahaya wished he had a camera to tape Rikuo's face.

Rikuo blinked again and saw Kazahaya's face more clearly. His expression made Rikuo flush in embarasment. He had been sleepwalking, but remembered everything.

"Do you have OCD, Rikuo?" Kazahaya let go of Rikuo's wrists after a glare.

"No." He turned and walked back into the kitchen, hearing Kazahaya follow behind. He opened the fridge door to place the cheese back in it's 'proper' shelf.

"Are you sure?" Kazahaya teased.

"Of course I'm sure." Rikuo slammed the door and turned to face a grinning Kazahaya. "Sorry I can't help you feel better about the ADD." Rikuo's insults came back naturally, grinning when Kazahaya frowned.

"Go to Hell Rikuo!" Kazahaya spat back, turning to head back out the door.

Rikuo waited 'till he heard the door slam to sigh.

_Close one._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I know when i sleepwalk, rare as it may be, i do some _really_ silly things. Argh . haha

Rikuo has obsessive compulsive disorder... i know it ;)

and wow, the word "and" was used a lot -kills self-


	13. anime convention

This entire chapter is for Me Or The Wallpaper's question: "To Kakei: If you were going to arrange for everyone to go to a CLAMP anime convention and you could decide what character from another anime they cosplayed, which would you choose for each person?"

enjoy~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I think we need to have more fun..." Kazahaya mumbled to Kakei. Each staff member of the Green Drug Store was called in to the "manager", a title Kakei took with much indifference, to give advise for the store to make better business.

"Fun?" Kakei questioned with a raised eyebrow, setting the pencil down that he had been using to take notes. "Work is not supposed to be fun."

_How encouraging..._ Kazahaya let his eye's wander around the small office, noticing a door to his right that probably led to a bedroom.

"I mean like, fun as in, going out, just for the fun of it." Kazahaya moved his hands when he was trying to explain something, this time it was in a revolving motion, like a wheel.

"Going out? Hmm..." Kakei nodded in approval, Kazahaya smiled. "But where would we go, do you suppose?"

Kazahaya had, indeed, one place in mind, unable to hold back his geeky side. "Well..." Kazahaya stared at the ceiling, pretending to think. "There is a CLAMP anime convention Thursday through Saturday, we could go there. It's in Kyoto, not far." Kazahaya shrugged.

Kakei seemed to be thinking again. "Yes, I've heard of that."

Kazahaya made a face, wondering how Kakei, a grown man who could care less about stuff like this, could possibly know what was going on in the city.

Kakei came on to Kazahaya's expression. "I happen to be a big fan of CLAMP myself." He smiled a bit, and Kazahaya said "Oh." quietly.

"Alright Kudo, you'll have your fun, we'll go on Friday." Kakei made a note on the pad laid out before him, Kazahaya celebrated.

"But I'm picking out who's going to cosplay who." Kakei had a wicked grin on, Kazahaya stopped celebrating.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't believe you're making me dress in drag... Again!" Kazahaya felt the thin, white material again that was his dress.

"Aw, don't be so down hearted Kazahaya, I must say you look rather fetching in it." Kakei smiled, his glasses, gone. His hair was gelled so it appeared shorter, a part had gone dry, so only the left side waved out. He had taken a comb to his bangs so they fell in his eye's.

Saiga had done all their costumes.

Kakei had on tight black cotton pants (Saiga suggested leather, but Kakei wouldn't be caught dead wearing leather pants), a thin and form fitting cotton long sleeve shirt with black leather gloves. Over the shirt was a white sleeveless leather top with a Chinese collar and buckles instead of buttons. The hem line was gold and blue and came down to his waist, a section of it longer, trailing down to his knee. He wore white boots, under the pants.

Kakei was Faye, from _Tsubasa Chronicles_. He fiddled with his one pierced ear, his right, the earring was real gold, and dangled down in many strands, almost like an angels wing.

"Give a twirl, Kazahaya, I want to see how well it fits you." Saiga grinned. He was playing Kurogane from Tsubasa. He had put fake extensions in his hair to have some bangs jutting out and falling in his face. A good about of gel was also wasted on his hair. The back of his head was slicked upwards as much as it could go, with his thin hair. His outfit resembled Kakei's, except more black. He wore a black leather sleeveless top, also buckled down the side, but with a gold and red hem line. A black cloak adorned his back, kept in place with a gold chain around his collar bone. The shirt ended with a fat red leather sash, wrapped twice around his waist, a sword with a gold embroidery swinging to the side, fake of course. Saiga didn't have two pairs of leather gloves, so his hands went bare. To try and incorporate some Kurogane though, Saiga had, on each wrist, fat black bracelets, one of them with silver studs. He wore the leather pants, also with white shoes (not boots).

The sunglasses threw everything out of proportion.

Kazahaya bit his tongue, and slowly turned a 360, hands balled into fists at his side. Saiga nodded in approval at his work, it was very expensive, so the brat should be grateful.

Nothing was done to Kazahaya's hair, except brushed to make it appear more soft. The entire outfit was silk, some cotton thrown in to balance everything out. The top of the dress was silk, white, the collar came around in a wide curve, exposing plenty of skin. On his neck was a round metal necklace, the trinket dangling off resembled an arrow head, but was nothing of the sort. It was gold, as was the loop, and etched into it were swirls and curves of an unknown symbol (Kakei bought it at a thrift store). The sleeves were nonexistent, Kazahaya had enough hoop bracelets on each wrist to cover up a scar, the jangled together when he moved. The sides of the dress, all the way down, was decorated in small pearls and wavy silver designs. Kazahaya wore an undershirt that was red and stuck out under the white. The skirt portion consisted of many layers of silk and cotton. The bottom layer was cotton, white, wavy, and to his ankles. Saiga had taken the scissors to it at the last minute, and made a crease all the way to Kazahaya's waist, and taken a red fabric to sow it back together, criss-crossing very loosely, so that you could still see some leg skin. On top of this was a transparent skirt, very, very thin, and cut up everywhere so that it flowed like ripples from water when he walked. Red silk fabric was sewn in randomly around the waist, and at the ends of the under shirt so when Kazahaya moved, something was going with him.

Kazahaya's only footwear was sandals.

Rikuo had suggested putting makeup on him, then Kazahaya suggested that he break his hand.

Kazahaya was Kohaku from _Wish_; an angel.

Saiga thought about putting wings on him, but decided that he just didn't have the time to make wings, and that they would just get in the way of everything.

Kazahaya seethed at Rikuo, who wore nothing more than what a doctor would wear. A long white coat and black dress pants. An undershirt and black dress shoes, too.

Nothing else! Nothing to give a hint to someone walking by who he just might be cosplaying. Which was Shuichiro from _Wish._

"It's disturbing how much you look like her..." Rikuo examined Kazahaya's face, who blushed and stared back with hate.

"C'mon boys, time to go." Kakei waved everyone out the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya fiddled with his skirt the whole ride there, trying to move a piece of the red fabric over a piece of exposed skin. Every time he did, Rikuo took it away, then Kazahaya put it back, only to have Rikuo remove it again.

"Would you stop that?!" Kazahaya yelled at Rikuo next to him, Saiga drove with Kakei in the passenger seat.

Rikuo didn't answer, just brushed away the red fabric again.

"That, stop that!" Kazahaya went to slap Rikuo's hand, but it was already gone.

"Why do you look so much like a girl when you dress like one?" Rikuo stooped his head down to stare into Kazahaya's eyes.

"It's cause he _always_ looks like one." Saiga said from the front, laughing.

When they arrived, Kazahaya tried to tighten the seat belt around him, but Rikuo caught and held his hands while Saiga ripped the safety belt off him, and "help" him out of the car.

"Don't worry, everyone who sees you will think you're a girl." Rikuo escorted Kazahaya by the elbow.

"That's not my problem!" Kazahaya stomped his foot, glaring at Rikuo outside the entrance. "This is supposed to be a fun day out, does it look like I'm having fun?!"

Rikuo rolled his eye's, paying up at the door and walking in with Kazahaya.

"You haven't even given this a chance yet. Get over yourself." Rikuo said with no sympathy. Kazahaya clenched his teeth, yanking his elbow out of Rikuo's grasp.

Rikuo watched Kazahaya stomp away, noticing quite a number of boys turning their heads when he passed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I just witnessed something...horrifying." Rikuo caught Kazahaya reading a manga at a vendor.

"What's that?" Kazahaya stuck his thumb on the page he was reading, and closed the book.

"Saiga... sucking off Kakei's face."

Kazahaya's jaw dropped, then realizing what Rikuo had meant, shut it.

"You mean, he's kissing him, right?" Kazahaya pointed with his index finger.

Rikuo almost did a face palm. "Duh, they're kissing. And I was thinking of something..." A sly grin crept up on his lips, and Kazahaya shrunk back.

"Usually it's bad when you think." Kazahaya dodged Rikuo's hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo finished writing on the white paper. He snapped the lid back on the marker, and picked up the sign to show Kazahaya.

"'Tsubasa fans: Faye and Kurogane fan-service'." An arrow was pointed off to the right.

"'Fan-service?' What's that?" Kazahaya fiddled with the masking tape around his wrist.

Rikuo grinned, patting Kazahaya on the head before leading him to a well concealed area, with few people around. Rikuo snagged the tape from Kazahaya, ripping off a piece, and taping the make-shift sign to a wall, the arrow pointing to a wide hallway.

"What's in there?" Kazahaya peeked around the corner, seeing nothing.

"You ask too many stupid questions." Rikuo shook his head at the smaller boy, taking his hand and walking to the other side of the hallway. "Listen." Rikuo ordered.

Kazahaya pressed his ear to the wall, hearing nothing but the chatter in the building, when a very distinct yell pierced through the wall.

"Was that Kakei?!" Kazahaya ripped his head away from the blue wall, staring it it wide-eyed.

"Probably." Rikuo smirked. A few girls had stopped to see what was so interesting that made these two boys(?) listen against a wall. One of the girls shrieked, tapping the other on the shoulder and pointing to Rikuo's sign.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The girl who pointed demanded of Rikuo.

"Faye and Kurogane are in a room, making out as we speak." He spoke with no interest, but the other girl was steadily making her way to the short hallway.

"Rachel, stop! It might be a trick." The girl who pointed grabbed Rachel by the arm to whisper the last part.

"Oh, it's fine! There's another girl there, see?" She had obviously meant Kazahaya, who twitched at her words. Rikuo exploded into laughter.

Before either parties could speak, another girl came up, read the sign, and bolted down the hallway. The boys exchanged quick looks with the original girls, before they heard a shriek.

Rikuo started laughing again, and this time, Kazahaya couldn't help but join.

The two girls looked worried, then the one who ran in, ran out with just as much speed. She was flushed, and grinning.

It didn't take long for Rachel and her friend to scurry down the hallway to see as well.

Kazahaya giggled behind his hand, seeing Rikuo's ear against the wall, a genuine smile across his face.

"_What_ the fuck?!" Saiga.

"Oh, dear." Kakei sounded embarrassed all right.

Rikuo heard rustling and the slam of a door. The two girls emerged, giggling their heads off, also scarlet. Rikuo wondered for a moment if Saiga and Kakei had discarded their outfits...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Who put that sign up?!" Kazahaya had sworn he'd never seen Saiga mad, especially not embarrassed.

Kakei remained silent, like in the car ride home. Everyone was in the front of the store, Rikuo resting against the check-out counter, and Kazahaya next to him, bending down to rest his elbows on the ledge, holing his chin up with his hands.

"What happened?" Kazahaya asked indifferently, feeling Rikuo stiffen a giggle next to him.

"Nothing you boys need to worry about." Kakei smiled, an edge to his voice. Saiga had his forehead in his palm, shaking his head. He walked to Kakei's office, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

"Is he going to be all right?"

_Keep it up Kazahaya_. Rikuo grinned, nudging his forearm.

"He'll be fine... Why don't you boys head off to bed, it's getting late."

"It's only 7:30." Kazahaya mumbled, unheard by Kakei, who was heading into the room that Saiga had just entered.

Kazahaya heard Rikuo go "hehe" and that set him off again.

Kazahaya giggled uncontrollably, turning around to slide down the counter, sitting on the floor. He heard Rikuo plop down next to him.

"Glad you enjoyed the show." Rikuo sat on his feet, facing Kazahaya.

"It was genius." Kazahaya said between giggles, hoping that the compliment wouldn't go to Rikuo's head.

"I know." Rikuo smirked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I _did_ get a little carried away, lol, all this for one question?!

My brain is wracked, i'll see you guys tomorrow.


	14. The Package! Pt1

The package pt. 1

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"A package!" Kazahaya marched into the store after retrieving the day's mail from the drop box. He walked up to the counter, setting the wrapped box down first, with a few envelopes on top.

Kakei, who was behind the counter, picked up the mail. Noticing it as junk or bills, sighed.

Kazahaya started ripping the package open, noticing that it was addressed to him, from someone named Me Or The Wallpaper, whatever.

Rikuo lazily walked down the short flight of stairs then, just woken up and ready to start work.

Kazahaya got down to a shoe box. He took the lid off, and noticed a small paddle inside; it looked like a miniature oar.

"What's this?" Kazahaya picked it up, turning it in his hand, noticing that a side of it had a handwritten "Uke" on it.

"Holy shit, is that an Uke paddle?" Saiga announced he had arrived, snatching the gift from Kazahaya, and examining it.

"O-kay..." Kazahaya went back to the box, noticing a folder paper. He picked it up and unfolded it, reading.

"It's a fan letter." He grinned. Rikuo had appeared next to him, a green apron already over him.

"What's that?" Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo, to see him pointing to Saiga, still wielding the...erm, whatchama call it paddle.

Kazahaya was shocked. Really, usually if he didn't know what something was, Rikuo surely did.

"It came in the mail today, from a fan."

"That just makes me suspicious." Rikuo looked into the box, noticing a separate envelope. He picked it up.

The front read: "To Saiga and Kakei."

"To everyone!" Kazahaya announced randomly, causing Rikuo to flinch a bit. Kazahaya set the paper down, looking around. "Where's Kakei? Get him out here; it's time for fan letter-ness."

"Freak." Rikuo muttered under his breath, walking over to Kakei's study, knocking on the door.

"Kay, so, to everyone:" Kazahaya began once everyone had been accounted for. Saiga was still playing with the Uke paddle, threatening to smack Kakei with it, who in turn looked at it with distain.

"'If you were trapped on a deserted island, what one thing would you take with you?'" Kazahaya read off the words, dropping his arms.

Rikuo opened his mouth to speak, but shut it, crossing his arms.

"A couch." Saiga piped up, setting the wooden paddle on the counter with a clank.

Kazahaya looked suspicious, Rikuo just rolled his eyes. Kakei was thinking.

"What would you bring, Rikuo?" Kakei asked him. Rikuo shrugged.

"Probably something that'll keep me occupied. Like…" Rikuo glanced at Kazahaya, giving an evil smirk. "Well, since you'd be with me anyway…" Rikuo mumbled, grinning at Kazahaya.

Kazahaya exploded. "How dare you! Yes, I would there too, so pick something else." Rikuo didn't miss the flash of scarlet that ran across his cheeks, before he looked away.

"I guess I could bring a ball, soccer ball…" Rikuo shrugged, bringing his hands to rest behind his head.

"How dull." Kazahaya tried to be rude.

Rikuo found it amusing. "What would you bring? I'm sure whatever it is, it would benefit us all."

"It would just benefit me, Ri-Kuo." Kazahaya's tone resembled that of a spoiled child. "And it would be an iPod… full of music. It would be perfect to drone you out with."

"What would you do when the battery ran out? Moron." Rikuo pulled at his apron.

"Ugh! You sicken me Rikuo Himura." Kazahaya waved a hand at him.

"Boys, this should be a time to get to know one another, not to fight." Kakei: the self proclaimed pacifist.

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, setting them on the paddle. A wicked grin spread across his lips. He grabbed the paddle, raising it above his head, and started at a run to Rikuo.

Rikuo, having no choice but to do so, ran away, yelling back. "If you hit me, I'll break your arm!" Which kinda defeated the purpose of running away.

Saiga and Kakei exchanged looks, then back at the boys running. The smaller boy chasing the bigger one.

With an Uke paddle!

Saiga exploded into laughter, Kakei chuckled softly behind his hand.

After a few minutes, Rikuo had managed to steal the paddle, and was now on the offence. Customers came and went while this went on.

"So," Saiga began to question Kakei after he had sent another customer off. "What would you bring to a deserted island with you?" He cracked an evil smile, resting his large hand over Kakei's belly.

"Oh, please Saiga, don't think like that." Kakei giggled.

"Who said I was thinking… anything? What a dirty mind you have." Saiga turned the statement around. Kakei nudged Saiga's ribs.

"Well, I think I would just bring gasoline, or something that would help build a fire. We wouldn't want to stay on that island forever."

Saiga nodded. "Good thinking."

"I thought so." Kakei looked up into his lovers eyes, leaning in.

Just as they were about to embrace, a loud yell was heard from somewhere from the back of the store.

"You didn't have to hit me _that_ hard, pervert!" Kazahaya screamed with intensity. Kakei had his eyes closed, chuckling while still in front of Saiga's face.

"He's such a ball of energy." Saiga nodded, tapping his nose to Kakei's.

"Should we tell them what that paddle is used for?" Kakei whispered against Saiga's lips.

"Naw." Saiga grinned wickedly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Part uno, end.

This was written in MS Word, so that excuses any weird formatting errors, so will the next chapter, most likely.

Also, I wasn't really up to par with this one. Don't ever write Fan Fiction at school .


	15. Stuck

AN: This one deserves a prompt.

**Prompt: **(from tokyo girl 05) For Kazahaya and Rikuo: If you were handcuffed together for the weekend...what would happen? (aside from the obvious Kazahaya-exploding-freaking-out)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I think the only way to settle this question is to just test it out," Rikuo replied nonchalantly after Kazahaya read the newest fan letter aloud.

"Whaaaaat?! What about going to the bathroom? And- and, _showering_, and-"

"It'll just be for the weekend, three days," Rikuo held out 3 fingers to emphasize his point.

"No," Kazahaya mumbled, crossing his arms.

Rikuo sighed. "For the fans?"

"Geh- nn," Kazahaya jutted out his bottom lip in a pout, glaring off to the side.

Riku sighed again, pushing himself off the chair and leaving the apartment.

Kazahaya quirked an eyebrow, unfolding his arms to rest them on the table. A few minutes later, he heard the front door open and close, footsteps following.

"Back so soon?" Kazahaya slouched in his chair, smiling slightly.

Rikuo smiled himself as he walked back into the kitchen, but something about that smile had Kazahaya's confidence wavering.

"Whatcha hiding behind your back?" Kazahaya tried to peek over the side of his roommate, but he turned so he faced Kazahaya full front.

"What are you-" Kazahaya's sentence turned into a scream of defiance when Riku harshly yanked the smaller boy up by the wrist and snapped a handcuff over it, holding the left loop with his other hand playfully.

After a moment of stillness, like a western dual about to commence, Kazahaya spoke in a controlled voice, layered with anger.

"Unlock it." He glared daggers at Rikuo, but that just seemed to egg him on. Rikuo tugged at the open loop, causing Kazahaya to stumble forward.

"No," Rikuo replied in a low voice, probably meant for seduction.

"Rikuo Himura, you will unlock this now!" Kazahaya reached around to yank at the chain right when Rikuo sidestepped, causing Kazahaya to be swung around like a doll, smacking into his shoulder.

"Too late." And to Kazahaya's horror, he heard the click of the left cuff as it shut tight.

A fight followed soon after, both humorous to the eye and painful for the boys as they didn't get very far, Kazahaya trying to throw punches at Rikuo, who stumbled out of the way, causing Kazahaya to fall, which in turn caused Rikuo tumble to the ground.

"Ow," Kazahaya groaned, trying to sit up, but his arm was twisted behind his back, pinned against Rikuo's stomach.

"Freak, get your elbow out of my crotch." Rikuo hissed. Kazahaya blushed, trying desperately to figure out which arm it was.

"Ugh! Why don't you sit up first!" Rikjuo ignored his advise and instead grabbed Kazahaya's bony hip and pushed him over, so he did a face plant on the white tiled floor. Kazahaya moaned in relief, stretching out his right arm. If he had been looking, Kazahaya would've noticed Rikuo gently rubbing his penis.

Day 1:

"That one goes here-"

"Why don't you just let me do my job?!"

"Because you're doing it _wrong_."

"Oh, excuuuse me Mush-For-Brains, here, don't let me stop you."

"Kazahaya, pick that up." Rikuo said in an exasperated tone.

"Make me!" Kazahaya tried to cross his arms, but Rikuo's arm held stiff.

"That's easy," Rikuo sat on the ground, causing Kazahaya to fall unceremoniously with him.

"Would you cut that out?!" Kazahaya spat, his hair falling in his face.

"You're the one who said 'make me,' so I did." Rikuo stated simply, looking forward.

"I hate you Rikuo!"

Day 2:

"Where did you get these things anyway?" Kazahaya raised his cuffed wrist half heartedly.

"Do you really wanna know?" Rikuo smirked, even though he was having a hard time eating with his right hand

"Let me guess… Saiga or Kakei?"

"Indeed," Rikuo slowly lifted a spoonful of vegetable soup, guiding it to his mouth. "It was Kakei. What a considerate man." Rikuo finished sarcastically, blowing on the hot liquid gently to cool it off.

"Kakei…" Kazahaya fumed, eyes glaring with evil intent.

"He's just trying to help."

"Help my ass. I wouldn't be surprised if he installed hidden cameras in the room."

Rikuo looked over his shoulder conspicuously. Kazahaya giggled.

Day 3:

"I'm not putting up with this again," Rikou sighed under his breath, scratching the back of his head.

"Rikuo, I haven't had a shower in three days! It would benefit both of us now if you could just spare me 20 minutes of freedom." Kazahaya hissed, a faint blush creeping up his neck. The two were having an argument in front of the bathroom door.

"…Can't you just wait one more day-"

"Argh! You know I can't Rikuo, I have a strict 'once-a-day' shower schedule, and I feel gross right now… need shower." Kazahaya finished, bringing his cuffed wrist up to Rikuo's eye level.

"But the rules say-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE GOD DAMN RULES! UNLOCK ME NOW!" Kazahaya once again cut Rikuo off, bouncing up and down.

Rikuo had to take in the flustered boy, breathing heavily, cheeks red from anger, maybe embarrassment? Rikuo grinned.

"Nope. Guess you'll just have to deal." Kazahaya dropped his wrist.

"You sick twisted masochist," Kazahaya seethed, turning redder.

"Does that mean you're gunna shower?" Rikuo's eyes danced with humor, an evil smirk beginning to form on his lips.

"Just… just, wear shorts or something," Kazahaya mumbled, casting his eyes down.

Rikuo started. Kazahaya was going to let Rikuo stand a foot away from his naked body? Just a foot away, water running down that pale flesh, watching him run his hands over- ugh. And Rikuo had to just _stand_ there?

He shuddered.

"And if I see you taking a peek, I swear- … I'm going to… castrate you, or something." Kazahaya pointed a shaking finger at Rikuo, the threat lost.

It took all Rikuo's self control to ask one more question. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Silence passed as Kazahaya seemed to be thinking.

"I trust you not to get over excited," he smiled sweetly up at Rikuo, who rolled his eyes.

_He just turned it around._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Both boys walked out of the bathroom, not ten minutes later, both red in the face. A white towel wrapped around Kazahaya's waist and Rikuo's boxers sticking to his tan thighs, barely staying up, barely concealing a rather large bulge that it now occupied.

Rikuo hadn't taken even a glance, eyes either fixated on the ceiling or the back of Kazahaya's head, sometimes his back, but that was it. Because Kazahaya said that he _trusted _him not to ogle at his slim body. But oh how he wanted to ogle…

Rikuo found the key in his top dresser drawer, unlocking Kazahaya's wrist this time so they could get dressed; it was the only time they decided they would unlock it.

He was not looking forward to sleeping in the same bed as Kazahaya tonight. Rikuo gulped as he quickly peeled off his boxers, wincing as the cold air hit his firm erection. He snatched a dry pair out of the same drawer and carefully pulled them up.

Rikuo cleared his throat. "Kazahaya?"

"What?" Rikuo kept his back to him, hearing fabric shuffling still.

"How about we forget about the rules tonight, and sleep in our own beds," his voice wavered at the words "beds."

"… Why?"

Rikuo's hand itched to touch his throbbing member. "Just, well… I was really uncomfortable sleeping with that thing, you were too, don't deny it."

"Yeah, that was a pain, but what about the question? It's supposed to be on for a whole weekend. You can turn around now." Kazahaya added.

Rikuo groaned internally. _I'll turn around as soon as the lights go off._

"When did you become so obedient? Weren't you just begging for the rules to be changed a moment ago?" Rikuo peeked over his shoulder, noticed Kazahaya's back was to him, and stealthily make it to his bed, laying down and throwing the sheets over him soon after.

Kazahaya turned at the sound of the mattress springs squeaking.

"C'mon Rikuo, don't be such a baby," Kazahaya walked towards him to lean over the bed, his damp hair swinging forward with the movement. He obviously wasn't turned on by the "shared" shower as Rikuo was. His eyes flew unconsciously to Kazahaya's crotch, seeing no bulge.

"Can't resist my hot body can ya?" Rikuo managed to spit out a tease, hoping Kazahaya would blow up and just _leave_.

He didn't. Instead, he straightened out, rolled his eyes, and held out his left wrist. Rikuo exhaled through his nose, bringing his naked arm out of the sheets to grab Kazahaya's thin wrist and snap the cuff around it.

"See? Not so bad is it?" Kazahaya cooed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, switching the lamp off on the end table.

_Yeah right. _Rikou's breath hitched as the room became pitch black. He felt Kazahaya slowly slip under the comforters with him, barely touching him. With a low moan of acceptance, Rikuo spooned into Kazahaya, wrapping his cuffed arm around Kazahaya's waist, suddenly wondering is cuffing his right hand would have been better; wondering if it would be better to sleep facing Kazahaya rather than having his lower abdomen pushing against his ass.

"Don't move," Rikuo warned in Kazahaya's ear.

"Why?" Rikuo rested his forehead against the smaller boy's shoulder, loving they way his voice sounded with that one syllable.

"Because I'm fucking _horny_ right now and if you move an inch I swear I'm going to pump my freakin' _cock_ so far up your ass, you'll be feeling it for weeks." Rikuo's voice was raspy and thick. He decided to just be honest, the last resort to get Kazahaya out of his bed.

"…Uh," Kazahaya stiffened, body heat rising.

"Get out." Rikou moaned against Kazahaya's skin, stretching his fingers over Kazahaya's belly button, rising his muscle T-shirt slightly.

"I won't move," Kazahaya responded shakily, truly not so much as twitching.

Rikuo groaned in frustration, opening his mouth, tempted to bite down on Kazahaya's shoulder blade.

"Good night then." Rikuo whispered in Kazahaya's ear, trying to think of something else to distract his current thoughts… which involved screwing Kazahaya into the mattress.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yeah, day 3 was the highlight lol

Sorry for the late update… exams are a pain… but I passed my English regents with a 93, 2 days and 4 freakin' essays later (ugh) call this a present for my absence (evil snigger)

The Package pt. 2 will be updated next, I just got a lot of new questions, so I'm busy again haaa

Toodles

-Yumi


	16. The Package! Pt2

AN: omg did I really write that last chapter? Ugh, such a fan girl I swear…

The Package! Pt. 2 (more answers for Me Or The Wallpaper)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saiga and Kakei had retreated to the latter's study, the store empty save for the two teenagers playing janitor.

Kakei secretly liked getting letters from fans. He liked that people noticed him, that people were interested in him.

Saiga just liked talking about himself, but he always spoke loud and boldly, no one ever understood if he was being sarcastic or serious. So, did he really like talking about himself?

"To Saiga," Kakei began, sitting next to his partner on the black leather couch, reading aloud from the letter addressed to the two love birds from Kazahaya's package. "'Hey, how's it going?'" Kakei smiled lightly.

"Pretty darn good." Saiga answered aloud, as usual, tightening his grip around Kakei's waist.

"This one is for me," Kakei handed the paper to Saiga, who took it and read.

"'To Kakei: That question I asked Saiga about you marrying some other woman-

Same for you. What if he ran off with some girl? Or better yet, now that I

think of it, what if he ran off with Yuko? Or Kazahaya? Yeah! That's good

question. What would you do if he ran off with Kazahaya? How about you

answer all of those…'" (*)

Silence filled the room as Kakei thought, turning to Saiga to try and read his expression.

Finally, "Who's Yuko?" (**) Kakei raised his eyebrows in question. Saiga sighed, reaching into the envelope, finding a picture that Kakei perceived he had already looked at, and handing it to the dirty blonde man.

Kakei examined the pale woman in the picture sternly. She has long black hair, violet eyes, and long bony fingers. A beautiful woman in a cryptic sort of sense. Kakei flipped the photo over and read to himself "This is Yuko."

"Hm, what would I do if you ran away with some woman, or Yuko or… Kazahaya?" Kakei smiled sternly, shaking his head.

"I would kill her." Kakei answered nonchalantly, crushing the photo in his fist, dropping it to the floor, and sending a sweet smile to Saiga afterwards.

Saiga chuckled, his expression always unreadable behind those dark shades.

"And Kazahaya?" Saiga hunched over, uninterested but smirking anyway.

Kakei laughed. "I think he would hate it more than me." He winked playfully at Saiga. "Don't know why though; he should be thankful that his superior thought that way of him."

"You're too soft on the boy." Saiga stated, Cheshire smile in place.

"We should plot…" Kakei said randomly, leaning up to touch Saiga's nose with his.

"A kidnapping in the night?" Saiga offered, grinning for a new purpose.

"I won't give anything away," funny how talk of kidnapping his youngest employee just made Kakei want Saiga more.

Saiga laughed then. "You're terrible," disregarding his comment on Kakei being too soft. "But that's why I love you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* reference to chapter 11 but OMG! That question was in a dream! lol just pretend it wasn't.

** Yuko from XXXHolic. Never read/seen it.

Writing the next chapter now :)


	17. What if

"They just keep on coming, don't they?" Kazahaya commented to himself, finally able to open the fan letter that had arrived in the store mail box this morning. He flopped down on his bed, noticing that the sender was a "Demon Fox of Midnight" before ripping the envelope open.

"You say something?" Rikuo called from the kitchen.

"Just talking to myself…" Kazahaya became preoccupied with the letter his eyes were currently scanning over. Scowling as he read, _'If you ran/bumped into a person who had a strong desire to have a sex with a guy would that emotion cause to have sex or rape Rikuo?'_

Kazahaya groaned, rolling over to rest on his side. _Yeah, sure._ He rolled his eyes. _Actually, it would probably be any… guy _-shudder- _Darn "gift." But, yes. If I had made physical contact with a horny person wanting to get some man, I would inevitably feel that strong need as well. It would have to catch me off guard, usually I'm very careful about letting myself be vulnerable, but if I were to just bump into someone…_

"Geez," Kazahaya ran his hand through his hair, combing through it a few times. _So, to satisfy your sick mind- _if_, in fact, Rikuo had been the first unfortunate guy to cross my path during the "event," I would be overly tempted to…_Kazahaya's eye twitched._ Take care of the person's stupid desire._

"Okay, enough of that…" Kazahaya felt his mind wandering into dangerous territory

"Hey Kazahaya," Rikuo appeared at the kitchen entry. "Do you want it hard?"

"What?!" Kazahaya screamed, sitting up abruptly.

"…Your fish cake. I know you don't like it cooked totally." Rikuo raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh," _Duh_. "Yeah," Kazahaya looked down, suddenly smelling some kind of fish that was sizzling on the griddle.

And when Kazahaya thought he had gotten away with his slip, Rikuo just had to add, "Perv." under his breath.

Kazahaya pretended not to hear that, turning back to the letter. After the first question, another one was tagged on:

'_Also, how "close" were you to your sister, Kei? It just looks a little like you were lovers and not siblings._'

… _Is it weird to be intimate with your sibling? It's just that… our parents disciplined us so. Kei was the only one who I found comfort in, and for her in me. We completed each other…_

Kazahaya flinched. _I miss her._

He stuck his tongue out. Kazahaya noticed that the next paragraph was addressed to Rikou. Looking in the direction of the kitchen first, Kazahaya began to read Rikuo's question.

'_Rikuo: how long have you and Kazahaya known each other that you haven't had any kind of romantic relationship still?'_

"What the hell?!" The dirty blonde's hands quickly smacked against his mouth.

"Something wrong?" Rikuo called from the kitchen. Kazahaya silently cursed under his breath.

"No…!" Kazahaya started crumpling the paper into a ball just as Rikuo magically appeared in the doorway.

"… Is that- DON'T EAT IT!" Rikuo dashed across the room while Kazahaya attempted to shove the wad of paper in his mouth.

When Rikuo pounced on Kazahaya, the burst of air that escaped his lungs from the impact forced the wet ball of paper to pop out of his mouth.

Kazahaya scrambled to get it, while Rikuo fought to keep the slighter boy's limbs still. This was a moment where the boys actually looked like teenagers; both trying to grasp the paper that laid _just_ out of reach on the mattress, and both boys pushing the other out of the way.

Finally, Rikuo somehow managed to pin Kazahaya's wrists together with one hand while sitting on his lap, knees locked on either side of the dirty blonde's to keep from further kicking and wiggling.

Rikuo carefully shook out the rumpled, damp paper ball with his free hand, despite Kazahaya's protests. Using his teeth, Rikuo straightened out the letter, and began scanning for the "forbidden question."

After a while, Rikuo looked down on Kazahaya with a smirk. Said boy replied with a frown.

"No romantic relationship?" Rikuo feigned hurt, dropping the paper. "What about that time… at the lake… you kissed me-"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT! I WAS POSSESSED BY A DEMON!" Rikuo flinched at the boy's screeching voice, wishing he had both hands free to cover his ears. Kazahaya was flush crimson now. "You promised you would never tell anyone!" He added in a hiss.

Rikuo stroked his chin in thought. "Did I?" He grinned wickedly, slowly leaning down to close the distance between their lips.

He hadn't planned on doing anything… but before Kazahaya could feel his breath on him anyway, he jerked a knee up to made painful contact with Rikuo's crotch.

Rikuo made an unmanly squeak as he slowly rolled off Kazahaya, landing sideways next to him, carefully clutching his throbbing member.


	18. Falling for you for eternity

AN: Heeey guys! Thanks for all your support!

This one is dedicated to glostarz… a lot of the answers provided were thanks to our endless Rps that I love so very much -huggle-

Enjoy!

Questions by shipet100!!

**For Kazahaya….**

_**First: What would be your current favorite song?**_

_I think I'm on the brink of something large  
Maybe like the breaking of a dawn  
Or maybe like a match being lit  
Or the sinking of a ship, letting go gives a better grip_

I'm finding everything I'll ever need  
By giving up, gaining everything  
Falling for You for eternity  
Right here at Your feet, where I want to be  
I am Yours

"Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever…" Kazahaya sang along silently to the music blasting in his ears from pink ear buds, attached to a nice mp3 player Rikuo gave him as a Christmas present.

Kazahaya preceded to twirl around with the broom, smiling the goofiest grin ever, completely unaware of soft green eyes watching him from the counter.

"Foreverandever Etc." by David Crowder Band

_**Second: What type of shampoo do you use?**_

Kazahaya scanned along the necessities shelves of the Green Drugstore, looking for another bottle of his favorite shampoo. He ran out.

He frowned when he made his second round. _Strange, we must be out… _Kazahaya scratched his cheek and sighed, finally standing up straight. What would be a good replacement?

Just as he was about to pop open the lid to smell the fragrance of a certain foreign hair cleaner, Rikuo tapped him on the shoulder.

"Looking for this?" And in his hand was, bless him, a bottle of Herbal Essence shampoo, strawberry mango scented.

Kazahaya snatched it without a word, setting the other back on it's shelf.

"I sure did run out fast…" He glanced up at Rikuo dubiously.

Rikuo shrugged. "It happens." He turned on his heel without a word.

But Kazahaya smelled it, faintly, as Rikuo turned.

Strawberries.

_**Third: What animal do you dislike the most?**_

"Uh! You are so slow! Can't you move any faster?!"

Kazahaya poked the poor turtle in the tank, who decided to just give up walking and have a nap.

"Bah." Kazahaya turned away from the new Green Drugstore pet. "You are so boring."

_**Fourth: Can I kidnap you?**_

"Whaaaat?!" Kazahaya exclaimed as Rikuo laughed his head off.

"I don't blame her," Rikuo winked.

"Creepy fans…" Kazahaya tossed the note.

**For Rikuo…**

_**First: What's the number one thing Kakei does that scares you?**_

"Oh boys? Would you please come to my office during lunch break?" Kakei announced with a faux polite _edge_ in his voice.

Rikuo shivered. He _hated_ his voice. Just hearing Kakei _speak_ creeps him out.

_**Second: What would you do if you found Kazahaya's secret stash of *-*? **_(1)

"… What's that supposed to mean?" Rikuo arched an eyebrow, glancing sideways at Kazahaya.

Said boy shrugged. "Guess." He looked impassive.

"… Porn?" Rikuo twitched.

"Chocolate?" Kazahaya offered.

"Money…?"

"Toys." Kazahaya drew out the S sound.

"Music." Rikuo grinned, knowing Kazahaya's new obsession.

"Paper cranes!" Kazahaya pointed an index finger at Rikuo like he figured something out.

"College application?" Rikuo sniggered. Kazahaya elbowed him.

"Drugs?" Kazahaya offered again after a silence.

Kazahaya and Rikuo shared a laugh at that one.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This is my favorite chapter X3

(1) I doubt you really did put the asterisks, but that's how they came out when I check my mail -shrug- and if they didn't show up, that's what the dash is for. (stupid formatting) sorry if that question wasn't properly answered...


	19. Scattering the Sun

AN: wow, just when I thought I was going to get a break from the question onslaught… *glares at shipet100* I will have my revenge…

Thanks Glostarz for your help in answering some questions :D

Yeah, you all wish you had your own personal Rikuo *holds possessively*

So yeah, duh, all questions here are asked by the **Shipet100**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**For Kazahaya…**

_**First: Why can't I kidnap you?**_

"Um…" Kazahaya eyed the note suspiciously, alone in the shared apartment. The same fan, and just a day after her previous letter.

"Because he would _kill you_… or at the very least kick your ass." Kazahaya muttered the last bit to himself, but that didn't stop an eavesdropping roommate to hear the first part to that answer.

"Oh please Kazahaya," Rikuo slammed the door shut to let said boy know he had just walked in. "Don't flatter yourself."

_**Second: What's your favorite type of candy?**_

_Caramel squares… or toffee? Caramel or toffee? Caramel or toffee…? _Kazahaya continued to mull over which free candy packet he should take. It was Employee Appreciation Day (does that even exist? Kazahaya could care less), and Kakei was allowing the squabbling teenagers to choose a free candy product under 300 yen.

Rikuo had chosen, how surprising, a Hershey's Chocolate bar, hold the almonds. Now he stood behind Kazahaya's bent form, watching half heartedly as the fairer male battled his inner conflict.

"Okay, okay!" Kazahaya took both treats-in-a-plastic-bag from the hook. "I have a plan." Kazahaya turned around, somehow sensing that the Rikuo creature was waiting for him, and forcefully planted a bag in each hand.

Never mind the chocolate bar he had begun unwrapping, Rikuo stared skeptically at his silly friend, knowing that his "plans" never seemed to be very well thought out.

"Mix them up," Kazahaya began, placating Rikuo's fake annoyance with stupid hand gestures. "I'll turn around, and pick one… oh, you'll hide them behind your back."

"Okaaay." Rikuo raised an eyebrow, to which Kazahaya smiled and turned around. Rikuo did as he was told, and when it was time for Kazahaya to turn back and pick one, he was struck with caramel.

"Aw, but I want toffee…" Kazahaya seemed to whine.

Rikuo groaned. "Then take the goddamn toffee. Wow…"

_**Third: Why won't you just marry Rikuo already?**_

Kazahaya put distance between himself and the menacing sheet of paper… seriously, this particular fan was rather… odd.

_Um, maybe because I'm not _interested_ in him that way? Maybe because same sex marriage is illegal in Japan?_

_And maybe even perhaps… BECAUSE HE HASN'T EVEN ASKED ME!?_

Aaaand that's when Rikuo emerged from the bathroom. Kazahaya stuffed the note under his blanket before Rikuo could get any crazy ideas…

_**Fourth: What is the scariest thing Kakei has ever done in front of you?**_

When he was reminded, oh so subtly by Saiga, that his fly was down, and Kakei _slowly_ did himself back up.

I'm sorry for looking! But… when something has my attention, I can't help but focus! And I observe people too closely…yeah, you didn't need to know that.

Anyway, and I don't have a dirty mind gosh darnit! As Kakei zipped his work pants… okay, I'm just going to be blunt. He totally touched himself.

And Saiga totally almost fell over.

And I myself did fall over.

I hate my life.

**For Rikuo…**

_**First: What animal do YOU dislike most?**_

Snakes. Not because I'm scared of them, but because they are the exact opposite of my favorite animal.

I'd prefer something fluffier, more friendly… cutely spazzing animals. Like cats. Yeah, a cat that can curl into my lap, demanding to be petted.

…

This was never confessed.

_**Second: What are the great things that Kakei has done in front of you?**_

Kakei found him, curled up near a garbage can in the rain, demin coat appearing black in the moonless night. The young man picked him up, noting no struggle, and took him first to his house… an apartment above a drugstore he owned.

Perhaps a foreshadow of the future.

_He took me in, said I could have a job, gave me money._

"Rikuo?" Kakei called me. It was my first day of work, after recuperating and finally settling in.

I inclined my head in his direction, deciding not to speak.

"… Does the name Tsukiko mean anything to you?"

_He said he would help me find Tsukiko._

It was so random and out of place for me, that I wonder still, why I did it.

This ditzy… dirty blonde haired kid faints in the snow and no one pays attention. It was nagging my head in such a way that it became painful. He was probably just a drunk, worthless boy in the middle of a hangover, but I snagged him anyway.

He was so freakin' _light_ I thought the wind was going to sweep him away!

When I got back to the drugstore, Kakei was waiting for me, as if he knew I wasn't going to come back empty handed.

"I guess he can stay in your apartment…"

"Perhaps you and this boy were destined to meet…"

"Tell him the rules, he has to earn his rent…"

_Kakei let me keep Kazahaya._

_**Third: Can you sow?**_

Hell no, that's a woman's job.

_**Fourth: What would you do if you found Kazahaya's secret stash of porn?***_

After his first initial spaz attack and denials… I would look at it with him, explaining to him anything he had questions about.

…What? I would.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

* because my last answer was not efficient lol

Hm, yeah, in case you couldn't tell, I like this format. But it wont stay… can't break tradition!

Oh, and in case you were wondering about the title, _Scattering the Sun_ is a song by The Enright House... I had it on repeat while writing Rikuo's answers... I think that song fits him for some odd reason.


	20. male and pregnant

WARNING! (read ALL of it *cocks rifle*)

This chapter contains… *shudder* Mpreg (pregnant MEN)

If not like, please turn away now… but don't worry, nothing weirder than THAT happens, I assure you.

ALSO! Let us all assume this little event never took place, okay?

Gawd, that would be so weird.

And if I get any requests to finish this thing, guess what my reply will be? (it's No)

For **Sprig's** insane fan girlishness:

_ok, this is a case scenario for all four guys of Legal Drug: kazahaya  
disappears one day for a month. After the month is thru he appears again one  
month preggy. and at the same time someone created a way for gay males to get  
pregnant and so kakai winds up preggy. So! sagai and rukio, what would you do  
with two hormonal pregnant men in the store with the morning sickness and the  
weird cravings?_

**And for that reason… I feel this chapter is boarder lining the M rating… you have been warned.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saiga didn't sign up for this when he became gay!

This… womanly… stuff! It must be karma talking back to him, he hardly listened to Kakei when he insisted on a condom.

_I told you so! _Karma squeaked in his brain.

"Shut up," Saiga mumbled quietly. He found himself seated on the couch in Kakei's office, waiting wearily outside the bathroom door while he heard the uncomfortable sounds of Kakei retching his brains out. A toilet flushed for the third time in the hour he'd been in there.

Saiga stood up again, for the third time, and pressed his ear to the door, listening to Kakei pant heavily.

"Babe?" Saiga let his hand fall on the doorknob. "Are you okay?" Was this normal? Early visits to the bathroom almost every day? It was driving Saiga up a wall.

"I'm," -a sharp inhale- "fine… some water would be nice though."

Saiga wasted no time in running off to find a cup, returning to the bathroom and cautiously opening it to find Kakei now slumped against the bathtub, head tilted back and breathing through his mouth. Saiga filled the cup with water, tentatively taking a seat on the floor, next to Kakei.

"Thank you," Kakei whispered, taking the offered cup and sipping from it delicately.

Saiga watched carefully, taking Kakei's free hand and twining their fingers together.

"This is ridiculous." Saiga said after a silence.

Kakei managed a smile. "Isn't it? Science is a bitch."

"I still can't believe you agreed to the experiment…" Saiga had listened half heartedly when Kakei mentioned that a special team of scientists had discovered how it was possible for a man to conceive. It took a lot of persuading (and a lot of sex) to finally agree to let Kakei participate in the research. One of the doctors in the team knew Kakei and requested his participation personally.

"I was curious anyway," The psychic twiddled his fingers with Saiga's. "Didn't you ever wonder about having a baby?"

"Adopting perhaps…" Saiga trailed off, distracted by the look in his lovers eyes. Kakei looked so tired, but so satisfied, with a tint of happiness, reflected in those blue orbs.

"Wow," Saiga cupped Kakei's cheek, tracing his thumb along the smaller man's cheek bone. "You look, really beautiful." (1)

Kakei smiled. "Thanks."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I can't deal with this!" Kazahaya screamed, storming to the apartments front door, only to be stopped- again- by Rikuo grabbing him by the shoulders, spinning the blonde around.

"How the hell am I supposed to react, Kazahaya? You just up and disappear for a month after we-"

"Don't say it!" Kazahaya covered Rikuo's mouth with his two hands. Rikuo's eyes softened.

The drugstore boys had managed to keep their relationship secret for quite some time, before they agreed that each was ready to take it another step further.

Rikuo gently took Kazahaya's wrists and let the slighter boy relax them in his grip.

"I thought you were ashamed. Do you know how I felt when I woke up alone?"

Kazahaya swallowed. "I was summoned, don't ask me how- it was weird… but the guy said he knew Kakei-"

"What guy?" Rikuo looked skeptical.

Kazahaya tried to wave it away, but found Rikuo's grip on his wrists had tightened. "I don't know, it's kind of fuzzy… but nothing happened. I think he injected something into me."

Rikuo frowned. "I'm going to have a talk with Kakei," he muttered darkly. Kazahaya grinned.

"Later though," Kazahaya said, leaning forward and smiling. Rikuo looked skeptical again. Weren't they just fighting? Not that he was going to complain…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saiga and Kakei still hadn't moved from the bathroom floor. The only real movement that was made was Kakei slipping into Saiga's lap, leaning a shoulder against his chest and tucking his knees up like a kid.

Saiga stroked his lover's hair, the other hand around his waist, trying to ignore the small bump on Kakei's usual flat stomach.

"Does this mean we get to close the store?" Saiga grinned, bumping his forehead against Kakei's ear.

"Not on your life," Kakei smirked, turning his head to face Saiga. "In order to stay in shape I have to work."

"I thought that was work _out_. I can help you with that," Saiga leaned in close, brushing his lips over Kakei's, who hummed thoughtfully. "I can certainly make you sweat."

Kakei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Control your libido Saiga," He let the bigger man kiss him. "We're not closing the store for trifle reasons."

"This is trifle?" Saiga rubbed Kakei's stomach affectionately for emphasis. Kakei shook his head.

"Definitely not. But I'm still able to walk and maintain order… and I will maintain order." Kakei added in a more serious tone.

Saiga shrugged indifferently. "You'll be thinking otherwise when you look like a beach ball." He grinned horribly when Kakei's jaw dropped.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo went a little pale after looking up from his cereal bowl.

Kazahaya decided that cereal just wasn't a suitable option for breakfast. Rikuo had paid no mind when Kazahaya took out the jar of apple sauce from the fridge, didn't think twice when he then opened the cupboard to take down a box of ginger snaps.

But really… ginger cookies dipped in apple sauce? (2)

Rikuo flinched when Kazahaya popped another apple sauce covered cookie in his mouth.

The fairer of the two swallowed, catching Rikuo's eye.

"Want one?" Kazahaya offered a dipped cookie.

"I'll pass," Rikuo pushed his half eaten bowl away, appetite suddenly lost.

"… It really isn't that bad, Rikuo," he licked a cookie clean before chewing it. Rikuo flinched again, for a different purpose though. His eyes darkened considerably. "Stop acting like a girl."

"It's because you're craving." Rikuo spoke after watching Kazahaya eat another one, more specifically watching his tongue move. "And who're you to call me a girl?" Rikuo smirked, standing and dragging his chair to sit next to his lover, whispering in his ear. "_Mom_."

Kazahaya shot Rikuo a dirty look. "Don't call me that."

"Mommy," Rikuo almost laughed when Kazahaya flailed his arms, trying to chew quickly to hurl an insult at him. Rikuo smirked wickedly, an idea slowly forming. He took Kazahaya's chair, grabbing the seat in between his legs, and pulled hard to force Kazahaya to face him.

"What are you- Hey!" Rikuo got out of his chair to kneel on the floor, leaning into Kazahaya's stomach, resting his hands on the small hips.

"So, little one, you comfy in there?" This time he couldn't hold back his laughter, pushing his forehead against Kazahaya's tummy.

Kazahaya flushed. "I really don't need you doing that." He dropped his hands to his sides, unsure of where to put them.

"I'm pretty sure I do… he needs to know who his daddy is." Rikuo looked up to see Kazahaya's red face.

"I'm still not used to this…" Kazahaya closed his eyes with a sigh, letting his head fall back.

"It'll come naturally to you, I'm sure," Rikuo stood and hauled Kazahaya up with him, immediately pulling his into a hug. "You'll make a great mom."

Kazahaya had to roll his eyes at this odd scene; was Rikuo acting affectionate? Probably not…

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Rikuo lifted his head to face Kazahaya, bodies still pressed together.

Kazahaya fought to keep a blush that he felt creeping up his neck down. "Playing with me, it's not very nice."

"Who said anything about playing?" Rikuo inhaled deeply, moving a hand up Kazahaya's back to the hair on his head, combing his fingers through it while leaning down, never averting his sharp green eyes from Kazahaya's. He lowered his head to the base of Kazahaya's throat and inhaled again, closing his eyes and facing him again, slowly opening his eyes once more.

Kazahaya felt like he was looking into the eyes of a predator. Rikuo's eyes reflected something that made the blonde's heart stutter; you didn't need to be psychic to know exactly what Rikuo wanted.

So Kazahaya really had no excuse as to why he let Rikuo attack his mouth the way he did, automatically forcing his lips apart and driving his tongue through. All Kazahaya could do was moan helplessly, trying his best to keep up and push back, moving his lips and wrapping his arms around Rikuo's neck in a ridiculously tight embrace.

Rikuo moved the hand at Kazahaya's back down, down… groping and pushing, feeling like they just weren't close enough. He broke the heated kiss, not really removing his lips from the lovely skin, just leaving soft kisses down Kazahaya's jaw line until he reached his neck, loving the sounds he was eliciting. He let his hand travel lower, almost between Kazahaya's legs when he heard a soft gasp.

Rikuo finally gave them some space in order to lift Kazahaya onto him, who wrapped his legs around his waist soon after. Rikuo walked over to the bedroom, stopping every once in a while to press Kazahaya against something to ravenously kiss him again before finally dropping him onto a bed, quickly taking his place above his flustered blonde.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakei was sitting at the register, snacking on a bag of cuttlefish chips while reading a book, Saiga lounging on the couch behind him, and the boys somewhere in the isles, hopefully doing their jobs. (3)

"You better study up," Kakei began to speak, grabbing Saiga's attention. "Kazahaya and I have eight more months of this, and it's only going to get worse, so you better not collapse under pressure."

"I'm more worried about you." Saiga spoke from the couch. "Did this doctor guy tell you how this is going to work?"

"Of course he did," Kakei turned in his stool. "And thank you for worrying about me… but you should still do some research- here." Kakei dog eared his page in the book and handed it to Saiga, who took it.

"_Mayo Clinic Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy_?" Saiga scoffed. "Really?"

Kakei got off his stool to sit on Saiga, who suppressed an "oof."

"If I'm going to suffer hell you're coming with me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

God, I secretly love Kakei haha.

(1) I've heard that pregnant women give off this like, _aura_ of happiness- it's weird.

(2) mua hahaha! I swore I would use that one day! *high fives Glostarz* It really is kinda delicious…

(3) yeah right! *grin*

Is there any Saiga/Kakei fans who read this? Leave me a review if you want to see more. Also, thanks anonymous reviewers for the kind words =D its very sweet.

**Sprig**; sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting… when I first read your review, I was thinking of Kakei and Kazahaya bloated and sitting on a couch while the other two were running around like chickens with their heads cut off lol… but after some thinking, I really did prefer to write them without the fat bellies haha.


	21. EVERYTHING IS IN LETTER FORMAT!

AN: fail.

WARNINGS: contains mild fangirl bashing and lazy answers... forgive me as it's bedtime and im not in bed -_-

THANK YOU: glostarz for your awesomeness 8D without you Rikuo's amazing answers would not exist lol

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**From: dragonesper**

_**1: To Rikuo: What would you do if Kazahaya was possessed by the ghost of a  
girl insanely in love with you?**_

I'd just have to let him (or her, in this case) have his/her way… there's nothing anyone can do when Kazahaya's possessed, but to wait until it passes. Not saying I would _enjoy_ being victim of such a predicament… it'd be very awkward, indeed. Not to mention the events that would follow… I'd probably suffer the wrath of a very confused and angry kitty.

But it'd probably be worth it… I mean, I haven't gotten laid in years. And I'd definitely get to top the little pest. He'd be so sore the next day; Kazahaya couldn't kill me then. Ah, but what would Kakei and Saiga think?

… What would they _do_? Ugh…

_**2: To Kazahaya: How would you like your first date (preferably with Rikuo)  
to be?**_

… What if I don't _want_ to go on a date with Rikuo? Dates are meant for couples or something of the equivalent, and Rikuo and I are far from that!

But um, a first date in general? I don't know, what do people do on dates anyway?

I guess… we could start it out by a simple walk in the park. Maybe having a picnic there and enjoying the scenery. And maybe follow up with a movie? But a _first_ first date wouldn't include anything… romantic, would it? Cos a first date would pretty much reflect how well you know the other person.

But wait, I've known Rikuo for a year now… so if we went on a date now, what would happen? He's probably not one for walks in parks, that's for sure.

Hm… what _does_ Rikuo like?

_Kazahaya jumped when he heard the water boiling over for his tea. Racing from the computer, he left his email opened, where Rikuo, just walking in from a shower, took notice of this._

_He sat down at the chair, reading Kazahaya's paragraph (privacy? None when you lived with Rikuo Himura), and slowly smiling, moving his hands to meet the keyboard, where he rapidly typed a last sentence._

Ah, screw it all. I'd take Rikuo to a hotel for the night… maybe two. Bet he's a real "bulgy freak" in bed.

_Rikuo snorted to himself, hitting Send right as Kazahaya came out of the kitchen, a horrified look on his face._

**From: Shipet100**

_**To Kazahaya…**_

**1: What's your least favorite food?**

Um, my least favorite food is… probably pizza.

It smells _disgusting _and is full of grease- artery clogging grease! How pizza is the most popular food in America is beyond me… the stuff is just sickening.

**2: What would you do if you found Rikuo's stash of porn?**

…

Rikuo has porn?? No way… hold on, lemme go check…

IT'S THIRTY MINUTES LATER AND I FOUND A VERY DISTURBING MAGAZINE!

Two, actually.

Ugh, Rikuo actually owns these… I'm horrified beyond belief, why would Rikuo- anyone really, look at these?!

…

Wait a second… this one is a GAY magazine!

I don't like this at all! .

-is off to go burn them and eat roasted marshmallows from the flames-

**3: (In relation to asking to be kidnapped and Kaza refusing…) but I need a decoy! Please?**

… AH! No! I like not-being-kidnapped please.

_**For Rikuo:**_

**1: Why haven't you asked Kazahaya to marry you already! **

Ha ha ha! Are you kidding? Marry the Spaz? Ah, that's a good one.

**2: What's the funniest thing Saiga has ever done in front of you?**

Mm… once Kazahaya was drinking a glass of coke, and Saiga came around and dropped a Mentos into it… the drink exploded in his face. It was hilarious.

**3: Will you help me kidnap Kazahaya? I'll give you chocolate if you do...**

Hrm… the only person who is getting that close to Kazahaya is me. Ugh, seriously, you damn fan girls. If you want us to marry, why would you want to kidnap him?

_**For Saiga:**_

**1: Have you ever been arrested, and if so what for? **

Public indecency. Just kidding. If I have a record I'm not sharing it with you.

**2: Best prank you've ever played on Rikuo and Kazahaya. **

Stolen their cloths while they were in a public bath… ah, good times.

**3: Ever played a prank on Kakei if so what happened? **

I never had… he would see it coming.

We the only "playing" I do is in the bedroom anyway.  
Stupid fangirls know Kakei can see the future, so how do you expect me to play a prank on him?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HAHA!

Oh uh, -cough- excuse me.

GAH! Rikuo's answers were so SHORT! -dies a thousand deaths-

Kaza: why'dya have to be so SHORT Rikuo!

Rikuo: I'm not short. Screw you.

ily glostarzzzzz

EDIT: hey guyz, go vote in the poll on my profile. Now. Do it.


	22. Rikuo's Revenge

**Kazahaya, what is the funniest thing Rikuo has ever done in front of you?**

** -Shippet100**

Rikuo isn't a funny person. He seems to make a point of it, every day, to not be funny. Sure, he'll laugh his ass off if _he_ sees something he deems laughable… like Kazahaya totally freaking out, or Kazahaya whining… or just watching Kazahaya try to work in the store.

Kazahaya was funny, even though it usually was unintentional. At least, Rikuo thought so.

Back to the subject though. Yes, Rikuo is a very serious person. He'd make quite a nice palace guard. You know, those guys in London with the tall hats who never crack a smile?

Which is why it is _hilarious_ when Rikuo manages to make a fool out of himself and leaves the drugstore staff in hysterical fits.

Like, perhaps the time when Rikuo was conned into consuming unhealthy quantities of alcohol by Saiga. Which resulted in his tripping up the stairs and falling flat on his face in front of Kazahaya, who only laughed harder when Rikuo tried to tie up his shoe laces, falling again.

"I wish I had a video camera…" Kazahaya had giggled behind his hand, given the job of helping Rikuo sober up before he caused any more harm to himself.

Rikuo groaned; it was the only sound his throat could really produce at the time. He was sitting on his bed, backed up against the headboard and trying to eat a suspicious looking grilled cheese sandwich Kazahaya had made for him. Rikuo really could care less. His brain was spinning, an unconscious goofy grin upon his lips.

He finished his meal and licked his lips, feeling a bit better. Rikuo turned to Kazahaya to ask for another, when he was caught short by his soft gilded eyes. Jaw dropped, preparing for what he had to say, but was cut short, Rikuo stared like a loon.

"…What?" Kazahaya squirmed a little closer to the edge of the bed; away from Rikuo.

Rikuo's eyes searched Kazahaya frantically- it made said boy feel very self conscious- until they settled back on Kazahaya's eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes."

The next day, Rikuo denied ever saying that.

Or the time curiosity got the better of Rikuo, and he tried on Kazahaya's wedding dress after the "Marriage Ceremony" at the all boys school. Turned out it was too small, and he couldn't get it off… sulking for two hours before Kazahaya went looking for him and had to help him out… this is black mail material.

When Kazahaya opened the door to Rikuo's dorm, he was struck with a sight that made him come to a sudden halt, not even halfway into the room.

Rikuo was sitting on the edge of his bed, head down and looking absolutely pathetic. This pose alone would have frightened Kazahaya, but Rikuo's choice in attire made him burst out laughing, holding onto the door knob for support.

"Bua ha ha ha! You- you should- HA HA! You should've known you weren't going to lose the weight on time, miss!" Then Kazahaya fell to the floor, rolling around for good measure, cheeks turning red and tears running down his cheeks from his excessive laughter.

Rikuo scowled, looking at the wall and turning red as well… for an entirely different reason.

Kazahaya's "wedding" dress did not flatter Rikuo as much as it had with the fairer boy. In fact, he looked down right stupid in it. No one knows, not even the boy who did it, why Rikuo had the sudden urge to try on the pure white dress.

After Kazahaya had carefully gotten Rikuo out of the dress, only managing to tear one seam, Rikuo stood clad in only his boxer shorts.

Kazahaya had been giggling the entire way through, occasionally cracking a joke or two, but had now fallen silent, intimidated by the peculiar gleam in Rikuo's eyes.

"What?" Kazahaya held the rumbled dress to his chest, arms lost in white.

Rikuo's lips twitched. "I'm going to get back at you for that, I hope you realize."

"Me?" Kazahaya squeaked. "You started it! You put the dress on, its your own damn fault!"

"Doesn't matter," Rikuo spoke, stooping down to pull on a pair of jeans. "You will suffer."

Kazahaya sputtered incoherently, almost falling over with the effort of trying untangle his arms from the white mass. Rikuo had to sit back on the bed; he started feeling dizzy from the excessive laughter.

"Ugh! I hate you so much Himura!" Kazahaya finally succeeded in getting the dress free and chucking it at Rikuo's head.

Rikuo pulled it off, a wicked smile now visible.

"You're such a spaz… Spazahaya."

Kazahaya turned red; livid. He stood for a moment, a deep frown ruining his features before flipping Rikuo the bird and storming out of the room, door slamming behind him.

"See if I ever help you again!" Kazahaya's voice echoed through the walls in the hallway.

Rikuo fingered the fabric of the dress, contemplating just what, indeed, he was going to do to Kazahaya.

That _master_ plan was formulated a week later, back at the Green Drugstore.

Rikuo had the ultimate tease planned for Kazahaya. It was big; huge! It was even capitalized; Master Plan. Rikuo gave himself a pat on the back for such genius thinking. For you see, Rikuo was going to make Kazahaya feel so embarrassed, so awkward, he would rue the day he ever laughed at Rikuo Himura!

And he was smiling inside, as Rikuo came into their apartment, having checked out an hour early from work, heading straight to the bedroom. He crouched down and took something out from under his bed: a set of handcuffs. Rikuo grinned evilly, opening the box and taking the cuffs out, opening them and walking to Kazahaya's bed.

He stripped down to his boxers and sat on the edge of Kazahaya's bed, near the head board that was just metal bars. Rikuo took a handcuff, attached it to his left wrist, and then attached the other side to a bar in the headboard.

The plan was to cuff his wrists to Kazahaya's bed, so that when said boy walked in, he would freak out, blush, and whatever else Kazahaya did when he was flustered, and then be forced to unlock Rikuo.

It was genius, it was evil, it was Rikuo's Master Plan.

But once the cuff clicked tightly in place did Rikuo realize he had not thought this through enough.

How the heck would he get his other arm locked to the other side of the bar? And more importantly… he currently had the wrong hand cuffed to the bed post.

Rikuo didn't want to be lying face down… then he'd just look stupid. He also wouldn't be able to see Kazahaya's adorable red face either.

After sitting still on the bed, thinking this through, and deciding this Master Plan couldn't be done without a second hand, Rikuo crouched to the floor to find the key in the box and unlock himself; now was not the time for revenge anyway.

So Rikuo searched, one handed, through the box. First with his hand inside and fumbling around, then taking random things out, like Styrofoam and plastic… soon becoming more frantic and turning the box upside-down, hoping that the key would just fall out.

Nothing did.

Rikuo swallowed. _Where is the key?_

He scanned the floor, went back up on the bed and ruffled through the blankets, hanging arm straining in pain. His heart leapt in terror when he heard footsteps approaching the door, remaining motionless and mind racing frantically.

The door knob turned and Kazahaya stepped inside, sighing and closing it behind him. Rikuo stayed silent, waiting for his roommate to notice him… too embarrassed to speak up himself.

Kazahaya called Rikuo's name as he stepped through the smallish living room, stepping into the shared bedroom and freezing at the door frame.

Rikuo sat pathetically, still on the edge of the bed, half turned towards Kazahaya. He inclined his neck to speak in the boy's general direction, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"I… can't find the key."

Kazahaya didn't know whether he should laugh or run away screaming.

"Why are you handcuffed to my bed?" He tried instead.

Rikuo couldn't think of a witty response fast enough, so he went with the truth.

"Revenge."

The fair boy finally stepped toward Rikuo, leaning against the wall his head board was against, so he could see Rikuo's red face.

"Revenge? For what?" A smile had started on Kazahaya's lips. This was perfect… so perfect, better blackmail than the alcohol incident.

"For putting me in that dress!" Rikuo snarled, wishing Kazahaya would stop _staring_ at him.

Kazahaya sort of tsk'd. "I had nothing to do with that and you know it." Kazahaya reached forward and took up Rikuo's cuffed hand, inspecting the metal bracelet. "And did you know these are one of those sliding cuffs?"

Rikuo blinked. "Huh?"

Kazahaya, having obtained Rikuo's attention, pushed on the small lever and pulled the cuff apart, victorious smirk in place.

Rikuo looked at his naked wrist, bewildered. He had been so preoccupied with fear, Rikuo had failed to remember that these hand cuffs did not come with a key.

While Rikuo stared at himself like a moron, Kazahaya undid the handcuff from the metal bar and closed both again, twirling the tool around his index finger.

That was the funniest thing Rikuo had ever done in front of Kazahaya.


End file.
